My Breaking Dawn
by MissMolly725
Summary: On the way home, Edward drove one handed while I began to think about Charlie's reaction. Well, worrying more like. Would he have a heart attack, or disown me?" Reviews get more chapters. I'll try to post new chapters when I can.
1. Chapter 1 REACTIONS

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

On the way home,Edward drove one handed while I began to think about Charlie's reaction. Well, worrying more like.

Would he have a heart attack, or disown me? I started to take another deep breath, but I realized that if I did I would probably start to hyperventalate. Edward sensed my unease and tightened his grip around my waist. I was surprised that even with his small adjustment I felt a little better.

"Bella" He started, as he pulled into my driveway, "It'll be fine, I swear. I'll be with you the whole time, you wont be arguing with Charlie alone." He looked at me, his own topaz eyes searching my own. He quickly pulled me into his arms, his head resting on top of mine.

I gave a small nod, settling for a small shallow breath. I stepped out of the truck and started heading for the front door. Edward took my hand in his, and we went inside.

Charlie was sitting in his chair, watching what I assumed was a sports highlights show.

"Char-" I cleared my throat, my voice coming out small and hoarse. "Charlie? Can I-we talk to you for a second?" I asked, a small part of me hoping that he would refuse. Ok, maybe it wasn't that small.

"Sure Bella." He said, getting out of his chair, heading for the kitchen. I followed along with Edward, his hand still in mine. We all sat down at the table and Charlie nodded at me to start.

"Charlie" Pause, " I know you still haven't forgiven Edward for what happened a while ago, but I have. I know you really don't understand that, but... I just can't... function with out him, he's my heart, my soul, my... life. In fact, I forgave him the moment that I saw him. And, I don't know if you know this, but I... I really love him dad. More then I thought I could even love anyone. And Edward has expressed to me that he feels the exact same way." I paused again, getting ready for the part of the conversation where he threw me out.

" Edward has also expressed to me that he would like to spend the rest of his life with me, and since I wouldn't want it any other way, I consented... to marry him." I finished, extending my left hand out to Charlie.

Charlie sat there, stunned, staring at my most recent hand-me-down. After we sat there for a few moments, I broke the silence.

"Charlie? Say something Charlie." I pleaded, fearing for his health.

He just grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to his face to see the ring more closely. Then he looked up at Edward and I with an unfathomable expression on his face. Some where between rage and disbelief.

"I wanted to give her something special for her engagement ring." Edward started, "So I decided that the one that my father gave my mother would be best for Bella. It really means something to me. I don't remember my parents very well, but it's one of the few things I inherited from them, so it's special to me. I got it before I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I offered her something newer if she would prefer that, but she expressed great preference for this one so it stayed." He said, glancing from my hand to Charlie, my face, and back to my hand.

"...Charlie?" I questioned.

He finally blinked.

"Bella... Honey are you sure? No offense Edward" His expression suggested otherwise, "But are you sure he's the one you want? Don't you want to date some other people before you become encased in Holy Matrimony?"

"No Charlie, I want Edward. I've known that since the day that I met him."

"... You aren't pregnant are you?"

"CHARLIE!"

" Absolutely not Chief Swan. She isn't."

"Why Bella?" Charlie asked, his face totally confused.

I sighed. He wouldn't get it. I hadn't really expected him to though.

"Because I love him, Cha-Dad. When ever I'm not with him... It's like my heart isn't with me; like he took it with him. But when we come together again, I feel complete."

I was blushing by now, so my explanation changed to chargin.

"Look, we came for your blessing, but we're going to get married weather you give it or not." He had winced at that, so I hastened to add, " I hope you'll be there to walk me down the aisle." I said, giving him my best pouty stare which I had learned from Edward.

Charlie sighed in defeat.

"So am I going to be moving out or are you gonna hand me off to Edward?"

Charlie paused for a few seconds, a pensive expression on his face.

"Of course I will Bella. I'll do whatever makes you happy... But I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thanks dad." I took his hand in my own. " Im glad you can share this experience with us." He smiled, and I released his hand and stood up from the table, as did Edward.

Now I just had to deal with Renee. Easier said then done.

Charlie clapped Edward on the shoulder and smiled.

"Congrats Edward." Charlie said, attempting to be friendly.

"Thanks Charlie" Edward smiled.

Charlie smiled at me, then turned to leave. As he left the room he half-yelled,

"You better call Renee soon... You know how your mother can be." Boy did I.

I grimaced, but grabbed the kitchen phone. As I was dialing I took a huge breath in through my nose, and waited for her to pick up.

After 6 and a half rings, she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" My mom asked, a bit breathless.

" Did you forget where the phone is Mom?"

"Bella! I'm so glad to hear from you honey I've been worried sick! I haven't heard from you in a week and a half!"

I sighed.

"I know. Im sorry, I was-busy" I said, my eyes flickering over to Edward. "But I finally got some down time so I decided to check in with you. How are you? And Phil?"

As she chattered on and on about her daily activities and Phil's games, I was thinking about the best way to tell her.

"So Bella" She started, finally out of things to to say about her life in Florida. "How's Edward? Things going good?"

"Yeah... Really good... That's actually the reason I called you. I have uh- something to tell you."

"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you? I believe we had the safe sex discuss-"

"MOM! Of course I'm NOT pregnant."

"Well, Bella, what is it?"

I re-iterated the speech that I just had with Charlie, almost exactly word-for-word.

"Well, what do you think? Say something Mom."

"Bella" She began. I had the feeling I was in for a lecture. "I don't understand. I thought you would learned about early marriages from... Well example. They aren't a good idea when you're young. You may be Eighteen, but you are not an adult yet... You don't know what you want. There's no way you can. He's your first boyfriend for God's sake!" I had a feeling she wasn't referring to only me. The ghost of her past was prevalent in her words.

I massaged my left temple with my hand. This was not going well.

"Mom, did you even listen to a word I said? Look, different things work for different people. So you and Charl-Dad didn't work out... That doesn't mean Edward and I are destined for failure. If this really is a mistake-which I doubt it is- then it's my mistake to make, and you should just be happy for me and support me." I took a deep breath, preparing the last part of my speech. I was preparing to say some harsh things to get through to my Mom. "And if you can't handle it, then don't come. Miss it. But you better know Mom, I can play that game too. I don't need to call and check in with you. I only do it to make you feel better, to let you know that your daughter is Ok. I could just not call again for a while, and let you think what you want about what's happening to me... Leave you to your own imagination. But it's your choice. Are you going to be my mom, or Bail?" I finished, waiting for her response.

"Mom?" I wondered to myself if she had hung up.

"When?"

"What?!" I questioned, my voice getting louder.

"When is this wedding Bella? I need to make preparations." Her voice was thick with subjugation.

"Really? Oh mom I'm so glad to here that! I know Edward was hoping that you would decide to come. And so was I." I said, my face breaking into a smile at Edward's confused expression.

"Huh. When did you say?" She was obviously...Pissed.

"August 16th. Thank you so much Mom. You have no idea how much this means to me-us." Maybe this hadn't gone so bad.

"Well just be sure to keep me posted on what's going on with this thing... You do have someone to help you plan this- thing, right?"

A small giggle erupted from my lips, which turned into full fledged laughter.

Boy did I ever have a wedding planner.


	2. Chapter 2 PLANNING

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

The moment I got off the phone with Renee, Edward pulled me closer to him, and whispered into my ear, " I am very proud of you Bella." He said, kissing my fore head,

"And I hate to ruin the moment, but Alice-"

"Wants to see us. I figured." I said, repressing a sigh. "Well, let's not disappoint the poor girl. Come on." I took his hand and we walked back through the house.When we walked through the living room, Charlie stopped us by asking "Where are you kids heading off to?" He hit the mute button on the T.V so he could properly hear us.

"Alice told Edward she wanted to see us about some wedding details when we got finished over here. I won't come home too late, don't worry Dad." I was about to go have some "Fun". Ugh.

"Sure.Tell Alice I say 'Hi', will ya?" He turned his attention back to the screen, un-muting the T.V. I assumed that that meant we were free to go.

We departed, Edward heading for the driver's seat, me heading for the passenger side without complaining. What was the use? He'd end up winning anyways.

As we were driving, a thought occurred.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Bella, ask and you can have it." He glanced at me, his expression was a bit worried.

"Well, I don't know if this is just me, but it feels like you've been more... Affectionate lately. And I was wondering why that was." I was staring at my hands in my lap, afraid to look at him. But I did finally, and what I saw relieved me a little.

He was smiling, he seemed amused by my question.

"Bella, we're going to be married soon. I figure with matrimony in sight, I can take a few more... Liberties, if you will." Then he went back to looking worried. "Why? Is it a bad thing? Am I making it more difficult for you? I know you want to wait, and I have no intention of breaking your rule, but I don't want to lead you on. I intend on keeping you to your rule." His smile grew more pronounced, and he turned to look at the road.

"Oh." I said. That was less complicated then I thought it would be. Well, I didn't know what I thought actually. Which confused me.

After taking the winding road and the hidden turn, we finally pulled up in front of the Cullen house. Alice was sitting on the porch steps, too eager to wait for us inside. Before Edward could even put my truck into park, Alice was next to the truck.

As I stepped out, the mayhem began.

" Ok Bella, we have SOOOO much to talk about. So about lighting, which do you want, candle or chandelier? Which hue or shade of blue do you prefer? Are you and Edward going to write your own vows or go with the traditional ones? What about Flower girls and a Ring Bearer; tacky or a must have? What about flowers, spring or autumn colors? Oh, and I have to have your decision on an invitation, I've got about 20 different kinds for you to look at, and OH-"

"ALICE! Breathe. Bella can only think at human pace. One at a time." Edward said, chuckling at my slightly dazed expression.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward and grabbed my hand, dragging me all the way into the house and on to the living room couch. The coffee table in front of it was covered with what looked like 20 stacks of Invitations, 6 different spools of blue ribbon, wedding magazines, and pictures printed off of the internet of flower arrangements.

"Alice" I said, surprised, " When did you have time to get all of this stuff? You've only had permission to do this for about an hour and a half."

"Firstly Bella, inhuman speed, HELLO. Secondly, I was pretty sure that you two would be getting married, so I started saving stuff and putting things together. And you're lucky I did, we don't have that long to plan this thing. Now, I can slow down a bit, but we're still going to have to plan like mad to get this thing going in time." She finished, rifling through papers. I was surprised she hadn't already booked a hall in Seattle for this fandango.

Or had she? I'd rather not know the answer to that.

Alice pulled a small book from under a pile of papers. It was a swatch book, of only... hues and shades of blue. I looked at it when she leafed through it. There had to be more then 40 different colors of blue in there, some only differing but one or two shades.

"Now then. You and Edward pick 2 of these. These are going to be the main colors for the table cloths, aisle runner, and any thing else that needs to be blue." She handed the book to me, and eagerly waited for me to start.

I sighed, and flipped the book open to the first page. I felt a sharp pain at my temples, almost behind my eyes, and sighed as my first Wedding- related headache pounded in my head. 'Here we go' I thought to my self.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

We got as far as picking 2 shades of blue, (a deep shade of midnight blue and a very light blue that was almost a silver) Lighting, (Candelabra's) and deciding to write our own vows when my eyelids started to droop.

Edward insisted that I go home and sleep, and Alice agreed, telling me as we walked out of the house that she was going to take care of everything we had decided on tonight.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home, Edward woke me up when we were in my driveway.

"Bella love, we're here. Come on, it's 12:00, you wouldn't want to worry Charlie." He said, smiling. Yeah, right. He was probably conked out in his chair, still dressed.

I nodded, and stepped out of the truck. Edward made sure that I didn't fall on my face as I climbed my porch steps. With a light kiss on my fore head, he headed around to my window to wait for me.

I walked in, to find Charlie just as I had suspected, snoozing in his comfy chair.

I prodded him awake, and walked behind him up the stairs. I couldn't wait for sleep.

As I made sure Charlie got settled in his bed, he mumbled something.

"What Charlie? What did you say?" I said. Did he talk in his sleep too??

I prodded Charlie again, waiting for his answer.

"What?" He said sleepily. " Oh yeah. Jacob Called."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

BeccaBug94

IHeartCullen

InuYashaBaby1,

Thanks for the reviews! 3 Already! And I thought no one would read it. Keep 'em coming!

I've written two chapters tonight, you'll have to wait a while for more, I'm busy tomorrow, but maybe sunday... if I get more reviews...

xxxxxxx-MissMolly


	3. AUTHORS NOTE 1

**Author's note: Ok, I know in **_**Eclipse **_**That the latest Bella wants the wedding is August 13th, but I looked that up and it's a wednesday. Not a day for a wedding.**

**So say that someone persuaded her to the 16th, which is a saturday.**

**why go forward and not back?**

**idk, I just liked the 16th better.**

**Plus it gives Alice more time!**

**lol**

**Next Chapter is soon to come!**

**xxxMissMolly**


	4. Chapter 3 1918 LACE

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

I stood there, motionless for a few moments.

Jacob had called? All of a sudden my sleepiness retreated. I was wide awake, and I wanted to know what was going on.

I entered my room to find Edward in his usual spot; sitting on the edge of my bed.

He was smiling at me, but when he saw my expression, he knew the jig was up and his face became carefully neutral.

"Edward," I wondered if he knew about this and purposely kept it from me. "Do you know anything about Jacob calling, and more specifically, what he was calling about? And more importantly if you knew, why didn't you tell me? Hmm?" I questioned, glaring at him.

At the mention of Jacob's name, Edward grimaced slightly. Aha! That little cheater!

However, he stayed silent.

"Come on Edward. Out with it." True to the female stereotype, my hands were on my hips, and I was impatiently tapping my foot.

"It's late Bella. You need sleep. Why don't you go to bed now and we'll talk tomorrow. I think it would be muc-"

"No Edward. No distractions and I'm serious! Tell me now. I mean it. If you don't tell me, I'm going to think it's something a lot worse then it really is." I remember he had used that on me once.

Edward took a deep breath (like he needed it!) and said,

" Ok. I did hear why Jacob called-and what he wanted to talk to you about." He stopped, and took another "Deep Breath". He started again. "He was thinking about how much he-" Edward couldn't seem to say the word "Cared for you, how badly he wanted to be with you. And then he remembered that you're marrying another man, you're going to live forever and leave Forks behind, and that you're becoming one of us." Then he looked into my eyes, which he had been avoiding until now. Whatever anger I had left faded as I saw the utter depression in his eyes; on his face. I immediately went over and sat next to him, willing the sadness away.

"Bella... I am so incredibly sorry because I feel like the next part is my fault but... Jacob can't handle any of that, you're too close to him and it hurts him to see that you've made this decision. He's decided" Deep breath, "That it would be better for him not to see you anymore. No calls, no letters, nothing. He want's to be cut off, he would like to believe that ignorance is bliss but... He knows that it isn't really a solution. But he thinks it's for the best." Edward finished, waiting for my reaction.

I'm not quite sure why, but I wasn't all that shocked. Yeah I loved Jacob, but as I lamely said before, I loved Edward more. I would miss Jacob a lot. But I would hurt him less by giving him what he wanted instead of fighting it. He could change his mind, and I would keep the smallest part of my heart reserved for him should he change it.

I must have been staring off into space for a while, because Edward's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking. If you're reconsidering, I won't stand in your way I swear. Just tell me what you want, and you can have it."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No way am I reconsidering." I sighed. "I kinda knew this was coming. A small part in the back of my mind...heart...whatever told me that this was a probable outcome. Sure I'll miss him, but it will be no where near how much I would miss you if you left." He smiled at that, but the smile didn't go all the way to his eyes. I was really tired of seeing that smile. I wanted my favorite crooked one back.

I kissed him quickly, and ran to go put on pajamas and brush my hair and my teeth.

When I cam back, I laid down with Edward, snuggling into his chest and the curves of his cool arms.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Yes Bella?" He replied.

"Will you help me write my wedding vows to you? I don't want yours to be better then mine." I added, more to try and make him laugh more then anything.

My wish was granted as I felt his silent laughter shake the bed. He never did respond before I fell asleep in arms that were cool, pale marble instead of warm, tan and soft. And I didn't regret it one bit.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

I awoke the next morning, my wedding related headache gone, and feeling a strange sense of... relief. I would miss Jacob, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about hurting him anymore.

When Edward realized that I was awake, he pulled me as close as he could and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you awake?" He whispered in my ear, chuckling slightly. I nodded slowly, not quite coherent yet.

"What time is it?" I was wondering why Alice hadn't broken down my door yet demanding to know what my music preferences were for the reception. Or something like that.

Edward took his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the small window on the front.

"It's 10:00. Would you like to sleep a little longer? I could tell Alice to wait a bit."

I shook my head. "I need a shower, proper clothing, breakfast, and two Tylenol. Then Alice can make me do wedding stuff." I said as I started to get up.

"Do you still have a headache?" Edward asked, looking a bit troubled.

"No, but I'll probably get one later...This time I'll be prepared." I said as I went to grab a plain green tee-shirt, jeans, socks, and proper underclothing from my closet. I kissed Edward on the forehead before I left for the bathroom.

While I was in the shower, I thought about how Edward had wanted me to have as many human experiences as I could. I still couldn't believe that he had taken me to prom...I realized that Edward was sneakier then I had perceived. Now I was going to have another human experience under my belt. Holy Matrimony. Ugh. I couldn't help but wonder what other human experiences Edward was going to drag me into. I hoped he knew that I had no intention of playing Mommy at eighteen, let alone nineteen.

After I dried off, dressed, and blow dried my hair, I left the bathroom and headed back to my room. I was unsurprised to see two vampires on my bed instead of one.

"Thanks for letting me sleep Alice." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, Edward told me that if I woke you up before ten that you wouldn't be too happy, so I decided it would be more prudent to let you sleep. You _were_ awfully tired last night." She added. "So today, Bella, I want you to try on your wedding dress! I want to see how well it fits you and if it needs to be more tailored to you. I'm going to need you to try it on once a month until the wedding... so try not to gorge yourself too much" Alice grinned, clearly joking. I never did eat that much.

"I'll do my best" I muttered. Once a month fittings. Hmph! I guess I was lucky that it was only monthly and not weekly.

"Come on Bella, let's get you something to eat" Edward chimed in." Taking my hand, he looked back at Alice and gave her a warning stare. Her answering glare was enough to make my heart hasten it's beats.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Oh Bella! You look perfect!" Alice squealed.

I was standing on a circular platform in front of a tri-paneled mirror. Each of the panels was arranged so that I could see the sides and bits of the back.

In the mirrors refection I could see a beaming Alice, Esme who was smiling just as much as Alice was, and Rosalie, who smiled timidly, but looked like she would rather be somewhere else.

I looked back at myself in the mirror. I was a vision in 1918 lace. It was something I would have never picked out for myself, but it was right somehow.

The dress had a high necked lace collar. Most of the top part was lace that you could see through all the way to my skin, including lace sleeves that ended at my wrists, but the lace ended just above my chest. There the silk began, and where it started at my chest was carefully embroidered with small sparkling beads in the shapes of lily flowers. The embroidery faded as the skirt went on, the silk touching the floor. The train had a lace panel in it, which was embroidered with more beads. And as if there wasn't enough lace, my veil was... more lace, draped on my head and held to my hair with two diamond pins in the shape of flowers.

I felt like someone else. I rarely wore dresses, let alone dressed up. I felt like a totally different person. I wondered what Edward's reaction would be. I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah Alice. It is perfect." I said, Alice beaming even more.

Esme walked over to me and stood next to me on the platform. She was looking at me in the mirror, her eyes shiny with tears she couldn't shed.

Esme pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear.

"I am so glad that you're the girl Edward is marrying, and that you are joining our family. Edward is so lucky to have you." She pulled back and held my face in both her hands, her eyes watching mine.

"No Esme, I'm the lucky one" I whispered back smiling, my eyes shiny now.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Sorry, kind of a fluff chapter... but Bella's dress... so much lace!

Thanks so much for all the alerts, favorite stories and favorite authors!

and the reviews! Keep 'em coming! sorry if I've forgotten anyone.

SillyLily619

shipporinKIMS11

ceniiceinta

Nightly Rose

InuYashaBaby1

forgetMEalways

BeccaBug94

Rider Arya Svit-kona

I have a HUGE english paper due on tuesday, so idk when the next chapter will be out... I'll work on it when I can... maybe wednesday or thursday.

xxxMissMolly


	5. CHAPTER 4 CONCENTRATION

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

"So Alice" I started, as I put my shoes back on and tied them,"Have you got your dress yet? Can I see it?" Alice's eyes were shining with excitement, so I assumed that she had found the time to get a dress. Silly me, of course she had.

"Actually yeah, after you and Edward sealed the deal, I ordered it and got it rush delivered." She said, smiling even bigger. "Sure I'll show it to you. Follow me." She said. She hung my dress back up and lead me left around a corner and I gasped.

It was a corridor like space that was about 20 feet long. To my left was row after row of shoes. High heels, boots, sandals, running shoes... It would be any other teenage girls paradise. I myself only owned about 7 pairs of shoes.

To my right, the space was split into two. One side held five shelves that had all sorts of purses, bags, and handbags. The other section was all formal dresses. There had to be more then 60 different gowns hanging up there, ranging in colors from black to canary yellow. She went to one on the end that was still encased in it's white garment bag. Alice took the dress off of the rack and hung it up on a hook, gracefully unzipped the bag, and pulled the dress out.

It was a gorgeous dress. All I could do was gape at it.

It was a deep shade of midnight blue, like the one we had agreed on. The straps were embroidered with silver thread and sparkling beads. They flowed down the front of the dress, making a V neckline that stopped well under the bust line; it was closer to her belly button. On the hips of the dress was a bit embroidery that went around the waist like a belt, about three inches wide. The skirt fell to the floor, and had a small train about a foot in length.

She flipped it around to show me the back, which was quite revealing.

The straps met in the back forming a V that ended between her shoulder blades, and molded together to form one inch wide strand of embroidery that went all the way down her back and met the belt.

It was extreme, like Alice.

"Wow. Alice... You know you're not supposed to make the bride look bad." I said, still flabbergasted. She grinned.

"So you like it then? I was afraid that you would think it's a bit much."

"No Alice... Now that I think about it, nothing less would work for you." I said, smiling at her.

She laughed, and began to put the dress away. Just as she was placing it back on the rack, a small "oh" escaped her lips.

She turned towards me, rolling her eyes.

"Bella... Go play with Edward. He's getting frustrated because we've been in here for forever." She said, rolling her eyes again and making shooing motions with her hands.

I nodded, and made my way through the maze that was Alice's closet.

After I left Alice's closet, I made my way to the stairs to go back to the living room where I had left Edward. But before I could even think that, I was grabbed and pulled into a room. While I was coming to my senses, I heard a door slam and suddenly I was enveloped by arms. Strong, muscular, pale arms... Hmmm... Now who could that be...

Edward whispered in my ear "Did I scare you?" He questioned, no doubt listening to my racing heart.

I gulped. "No. Not at all. In fact, I was totally aware of what was going on the entire time." I fibbed, the fright fading out of my voice slowly. I looked around. I saw the couch, the wrought iron bed, and the rows of CD's. We were in Edward's room.

Edward laughed. He released me and turned me to face him, placing his hands around my waist.

"How was your fitting?" Edward asked. A look flitted across his face... like he had been caught doing something bad, and liked it.

"Fine... why?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason. Just wondering I guess." He said. He was trying not to laugh now, his eyes shining from the effort.

I sighed."What Edward... What is it?" I asked.

Before he answered, he released me, only to tackle me onto the bed that was about 2 feet behind me.

"Well, if you must know, Alice wasn't concentrating very hard and let something... slip." He said, grinning at me.

"Fat chance, Alice wouldn't let you see me... in my...dress...OH!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

Of course Edward hadn't seen me in my dress. Alice had been a little cheater and had let Edward see me almost naked.

I covered my face, heat creeping into my cheeks. How could Alice do this to me?

Edward gently removed my hands from my face.

"Don't worry Bella. It was only for a second. I've always thought you were beautiful, and I still think you are." He murmured. I could feel his cool breath on my face, and my lips. He was just bending those last few inches when Alice burst into the room.

"EDWARD!" She cried, looking more mortified then I had just been.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to...It was only because I forgot the 10th letter in the Punjabi alphabet!" She cried. "Oh Edward, you BETTER run!" She started towards Edward, but I stopped her, grabbing her arm and placing a hand on Edward's chest.

"It's Ok Alice. Calm down. Don't make me go get Esme." I threatened. Alice nodded, and Edward stuck his tongue out at her. Alice copied Edward's gesture, and left the room quickly. She walked past Jasper, who had stood in the doorway the whole time watching us. He chuckled and shook his head, following after her.

**EBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Later, Edward and I were laying on the wrought iron bed, side by side. We weren't doing anything of consequence, just laying there, talking about what ever came to mind. What we would do after the wedding, after I was changed, places we could live... Mostly plans for the future.

I was grateful, however, that he hadn't brought up anything about Jacob. I was kind of surprised actually.

"Bella?" Edward asked, voice cautious.

"Hmm?" I said, getting a little anxious. I wonder what Edward wanted to talk about.

"Are you going to call him back?" Trust Edward to mention the things that I wanted to keep unsaid.

I closed my eyes to think.

"Bella, if you don't want to talk about it, it's Ok." He said, his voice full of worry. Worry that he had upset me.

I shook my head. "To answer your question Edward... no I wont. He said that he couldn't handle it so I'm giving him what he wants. Who knows, maybe in the long run it will be better for us both." I said, opening my eyes. A look of understanding passing across his face. Then, a smile crossed his face.

"Bella, I think we should go back to your house now... there's something waiting for you."

Confused, I asked "What Edward? What is waiting for me at home?" Could he BE more cryptic?

"Well, we'll just have to go there to find out, now wont we?" He asked, sitting up. He pulled me up by my arms, and hauled me off the bed, barely containing his excitement.

He pulled me down the stairs and through the main hall way (at human speed, thank you very much.) Esme and Carlisle were taking to each other in the entryway and quickly moved aside for Edward.

"Bye dears! Be safe!" Esme cried, most likely more for me then Edward.

What could Edward possibly be excited about?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Thanks for all the votes, Alice's dress will be put back up on my profile later.

All of Bella's stuff is still there, feel free to see the method behind my madness.

Thanks for all the reviews, I would have knocked this out earlier but I've been having some back problems... and my paper on _The Great Gatsby_ wasn't easy.

shipporinKIMS11

punk rock vampire

SillyLily619

TwlightatMidnight

EdwardsOwnPersonalStalker (damn I'm too late)

Rider Arya Svit-kona

Anyone else I've forgotten, sorry. These are only the very recent reviewers.

Next chapter... I'll try for monday night, Ok?

XXX-MissMolly


	6. CHAPTER 5 BY THE SEA

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Edward ran with noticeable excitement. I just couldn't understand what had gotten him so giddy. Then again, who knows how Edward will react to anything? He's surprised me a few times.

We ran through the wilderness, and parts of the town until we were in front of my house. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, so I supposed that this surprise was inside the house. Good, cause if he had gotten me a new car... There would be **hell** to pay.

Edward untangled me from his back quickly and set me down, keeping one of my hands as he pulled me towards my house.

As we walked inside, Edward parted from me, yelling "Charlie?" as he ran. I meant to follow him but in a moment he was back at my side.

"Bella, I need you to go to your room while I sort this out. I wont be long, not more then five minutes. Ok?" he said, eyes smoldering. As if he had to persuade me, he pressed his lips to mine. After he pulled away, he waited for my response.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What ever Edward." I started for my room.

I didn't understand why Edward kept trying to throw us out of balance. And he knew I hated surprises. I was glad that he cared for me the way that he did, but I didn't need an expensive car, fine jewelry, or a fancy college. He was my greatest gift, one that I wouldn't exchange or re-gift. He couldn't seem to understand that. And he thought the way _I _regarded him was absurd. I shook my head again as I headed into my room.

I passed the time by gathering all my dirty laundry and putting it into the basket I kept in my room. Generally straightening up; you know, putting books back on my book shelf, throwing wrappers and tissues away. It seemed like an eternity later, but Edward finally came upstairs when I was straightening the covers on my bed.

He came over and sat on my bed, and patted the space next to him.

"Alright Edward. What's going on. What are you soooo excited about?" I asked, not even sure that I really wanted to know.

"Well Bella my love, I bought something for you as an early wedding present, and I couldn't wait until the wedding rehearsal to give it to you... So I decided that as soon as everything was ready, I would give it to you." He said, positively glowing. I didn't see a package anywhere, So I inferred that it was something smaller.

I took in a deep breath."Ok. Go ahead and give it to me. I hope you didn't spend a lot of money."

"That is for me to know and you to never find out love." Edward countered, grinning so stupidly that I couldn't help but to smile too.

"Well, come on Edward, where is the surprise?" I asked. Hopefully this would all be over soon.

Edward smiled at my subjugation. He pulled out a smaller sized manilla envelope from his back pocket, and handed it to me. The front was bare of any markings or writing. It wasn't heavy, but there was definitely something in there.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a key. A key? Edward chuckled at my puzzled expression. I looked in the envelope, thinking I hadn't gotten everything that was in it. it was completely empty. "Edward, what is this? A key... to what? And if you say ' to my heart' I just might laugh." I said, eyeing him.

He laughed. "Bella, I may be some what of a romantic, but I'm not that bad." He said, shaking his head. Then he remembered my question. "I'm glad you asked. Here," He said, handing me a second envelope. "This will answer your question." He finished. This envelope was also writing/marking free, but it felt empty.

"Oookay. Way to be cryptic Edward." I joked, opening the envelope.

There was a square piece of paper in it. I reached in and grabbed it, and realized it was a photograph.

Of a house.

A Beach House. It had some tropical looking trees growing in the front yard, and was made from a darker looking wood. It was one story, but it was on stilts, making it seem like it was two stories. There was a staircase leading up to the front door that ad about 15-16 steps on it. There were two windows that looked out onto the front porch, one on either side of the door. From what I could see behind the house was only green. in the foreground lay sand. It looked to be very secluded.

But this puzzled me. I was actually a little bit flabbergasted.

"A beach house Edward? Isn't that a little impractical for a vampire?" I asked looking in his eyes. Had he suddenly overcome his reaction to the sun? Unlikely.

He flinched. "You don't like it?" He asked, obviously crushed.

"No! No, Edward I love it. I really do. But, you're just the last person I would think would have a Beach House." I finished, smirking a bit.

He chuckled too. "Of course we wouldn't be living here full time. This is a vacation house, for us. No matter what we decide to do in the future, this house will always be there, a lovely tropical retreat." He still looked unsure of my reaction.

I scooted closer to him, and wrapped my hands around his neck. As he wrapped his arms around my waist, I pressed my lips to his for a good minute and a half. I pulled back.

"I really do love it Edward... But I'm a bit confused. You had the key sent here...?" I questioned.

He laughed out loud. "That was so no one else found out about it, not even Alice. I guess it was a snap decision, so she didn't really see. Plus, she's been so distracted with the wedding, I figured now was my only chance" He said, laughing again.

I laughed too, and this time Edward kissed me.

"Thank you Edward."

"You are most welcome, My Bella." He whispered to me, his cool breath against my neck sending shivers up my spine. Only it was the good kind. The kind that made me giddy and giggly at the same time.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad it wasn't a car."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

So I would have gotten this out earlier, but you know how it is.

Thanks for the story alerts, author alerts, fave. stories and authors, and of course, the reviews!

phantomsgirl101

shipporinKIMS11

InuYashaBaby1

Rider Arya Svit-kona

SillyLily619

punk rock vampire

magicvamp

Reviews earn faster writing!!!!

I have a concert on Wed... so maybe thursday night... if i get the reviews...

The house pic will be up soon.

xxxxx-MissMolly


	7. Chapter 6 EPIPHANY NO 2

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**A/N: I'm gonna speed this up just a few weeks, to approx. the middle of June.**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

I woke up one morning to a giddy spiky haired vampire bouncing on my bed. I tried to ignore Alice and wondered if horse tranquilizers would have any effect on her what so ever. If there was even the slightest chance then I would be talking to Carlisle immediately.

Edward only pulled me closer, encouraging me to ignore her. I knew she wouldn't give up until I acknowledged her existence. Grudgingly, I sat up in bed, and eyed Alice with a violent air.

"O.k Alice,I'll bite. What is it, dear sister-to-be, that you want at," I looked at the clock, which read "9:23 am.?" I couldn't help being grumpy, I had had nightmares all night long and had only received about five hours of sleep.

Alice beamed, playing up her innocent side. Oh she had one, but it was smaller then a pinhead.

"Today, Bella darling, we are going to plan your bridal shower, which is going to be thrown for you at the end of this month." I groaned at this, and flopped back into my previous position under the covers.

"Alice, I trust you entirely with this. Go ahead, It's really too early for me to deal with this wedding stuff." I said, hoping that I didn't hurt her feelings.

"Well of course I'll be doing most of the planning," She said in a matter-of-factly tone, "I only need you opinion on a few small things. Guest list, and for you to go with me to Seattle to register for your wedding gifts. Or at least to tell me what you want." She said, figuring that the less I had to do with it the happier I would be.

"O.k one, I trust you to invite all the right people. And two, I don't need anything; Edward and I are staying with you guys. We don't want to leave your family. Not now, anyways. If you go overboard we might have to reconsider." I said, looking at Edward who had been strangely quiet. He smiled at me, and nodded in what I assumed was approval. 

"Oh come on Bella, can you just please play along? Besides, I think you and Edward should get your own house..." Alice said strangely. Too strangely.

I had no recollection of Alice ever saying that she wished Edward and I would leave and get our own house and live our own life. If anything, she had communicated the opposite. I think she would have loved nothing more then for us to stay with the rest of her family for...well eternity. So you understand why this comment seemed so strange to me.

And it appeared to be strange to Edward to; he looked at me with confusion on his face. It was his turn to sit up and look at Alice. I sat up too, and Edward seemed to be regarding Alice like she was crazy.

"Alice... what did you d- and WHY are you trying to recite _To Lucasta, Going to the wars_ in Slovakian?" He asked, and silence was Alice's only response. "Answer me now Alice, what did you do?"

Alice's expression changed from beaming to sadness and sheepish at the same time.

"Edward, I just want you to be happy. You should be able to live the life you want, and not worry about something like this. We're not going to be offended if you go live with just Bella... And don't deny you've felt that way, Jasper is NOT an idiot." She said, giving him an indignant glare. Edward had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Edward, we can always work something out. Like, separate lives with lots of visits for 50 years, and then all of us living together for 50 years. No one is going to make you choose between your family and your love." Alice finished, looking exasperated that Edward could even be thinking something like that.

"Edward,"I started, turning to look at him. When he didn't look at me, I took his face in my hands and turned his head towards me. "Have you really been feeling this way? Edward? I need to know." I said, as I searched his eyes.

What good was being immortal and married to the love of your existence when he couldn't communicate the simple things? From what I had seen from the dismal relationships at school, they all started to crumble the moment one person stopped sharing. When you think about it, communication is, well pretty much one of the most important things in a relationship. Think about it, if something was wrong, much like it was now, if you didn't communicate, how could the other person try to fix it? This scared me in ways that I didn't want to think about. I had just gotten used to the fact that Edward wasn't going to leave, that he would make me immortal, and that he wanted to marry me of all people. And now there were deep things going on in his head that he didn't want to tell me.

I stared at him, waiting for him to reply.

"Alice," He started,"Can you give Bella and I some privacy? Please? Don't go far just...wait." Edward asked, looking at her.

Alice didn't say anything as she slid gracefully off of my bed and went to the window.

I could have sworn Alice said "God Edward you're a git." on her way out, but I'm not entirely sure.

Edward looked back to me. He sensed my escalating heart rate and put on a soothing smile.

"Bella relax. I'm sticking to my promise, I'm not going to leave you. Calm down. There are a few things..." he faltered, " Things that I haven't told you... Not bad things," He added in regards to my frightened expression, "Just... Feelings." He finished lamely. I waited, to see if he was going to share with me or not.

He sighed.

"O.k Bella. So maybe I want a life away from my family... but not like that. Never like how it sounds. I don't want them gone, forever. I suppose this is rather selfish, but I have been thinking for a while that maybe it might be nice to... to live on our own for a while. You know, like a real married couple would. It would seem that I want you all to myself, but it's not true. And it's the same vice versa, I'm not trying to keep my family all to myself. Everyone pretty much considers you family anyways, so that's kind of silly. Oh, I don't know Bella," He said, now beginning to get exasperated with him self for thinking these things, "I just want to have a... life. How ironic. The vampire wants a life," He added bitterly "I don't know if you've been able to understand any of my babbling, but mostly what it boils down to is that I just want to share my life with you... and only you for a while. So we can have time together, with out six other vampires around and no privacy what so ever. You know how Alice can be. Not for forever of course, I couldn't stand to leave my family permanently, and I don't think you could either." He sighed. "Do you understand any of that? Or does it just sound silly? I feel ridiculously selfish, but on the other hand I'm not so sure that I care." Edward said, smiling a little bit.

He waited. Now he was the one searching my eyes with his own. When the first traitorous tear slid down my cheek, and I saw Edward get that soft look in his eyes, I realized that he had described what I wanted. Only I hadn't known I had wanted it until he had said it. It was also then that I realized that he loved me more then I knew. Maybe even more then I deserved. Only Edward could love someone totally and irrevocably. What's more is that he was the only person whom _**I **_ could love totally and irrevocably.

"Oh Edward. I understand. I really do." I said, and smiled, despite free flowing tears on my cheeks that dripped off of my chin and onto my bed sheets.

"Then... why are you crying love?" He asked, eyes frowning.

"Because I just realized that that is exactly what I want too. I love your family like they were my own...They are my own... But I need time to be with you... and only you. And only you could make me realize it. For the first time, I am actually getting really excited about marrying you, Edward." I said. Well that had come out kinda wrong.

Edward just laughed, and kissed me, knowing that I didn't mean it like that. After brushing my tears away and a few soothing words, He called Alice's name, and before I could count to two mississippi she was shutting the window behind her.

"Everything straightened out?" Alice asked, amusement all over her face.

"Yes." Edward said, pulling me closer, if that were possible. "So Alice, care to tell me what you did? Bella just had another love related epiphany, I'm less likely to be mad." He teased, and Alice bit her lip.

I sighed. Why was no one in this family EVER just straight forward? 

"Alice, out with it, NOW." I said in a surprisingly authoritative tone. Edward's eye brows went up in surprise, but kept looking at her.

"O.k, well... I've been looking at houses. For you. After the wedding. Nothing in a big city, mostly along the coast in small woodsy towns... so hunting wont be a problem."

Edward snorted. "I'm surprise you haven't just started to build one."

"Well," Alice said, choosing to ignore Edward's last comment, "I think I've found it. If you want, after we finish wedding stuff Bella, we can go take a look at it, and see what you think..."Alice trailed off. "What do you say?" Alice asked, looking nervous.

I thought for a moment. Then I smiled. What the heck. What could be bad about that?

"I say lets get this stupid bridal shower planning done so I can see it." I said, Getting off the bed to go shower as Alice squealed in delight.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Here's Lucasta for you, so you know what's in Alice's head.

To Lucasta, going to the Wars, By Richard Lovelace.

TELL me not, Sweet, I am unkind,

That from the nunnery 

Of thy chaste breast and quiet mind

To war and arms I fly. 

True, a new mistress now I chase,

The first foe in the field;

And with a stronger faith embrace

A sword, a horse, a shield.

Yet this inconstancy is such 

As thou too shalt adore; 

I could not love thee, Dear, so much, 

Loved I not Honour more.

There you go, a nice long chapter.

As always, my thanks go out to everyone who has faved me and/or the story, put me and/or the story on alert, and who has REVIEWED! I love you all. You all get hugs. hugs!

Huge Stephenie Meyer Fan

kayxcorexcullenx24

Rider Arya Svit-kona

TwlightatMidnight

SillyLily619

InuYashaBaby1

magicvamp

OptimusPrimewroks

shipporinKIMS11

punk rock vampire

Seriously, I LOVE getting reviews. So if you're nervous or something else equally weird... just do it. I'm not Edward, I don't bite... thinks about Edward biting... ANYWAYS!

Thanks, to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy people like it!

Spring Break starts today... yes today, it's 12:00... I stay up late writing for you people...J/K so hopefully if I don't get too busy I can do maybe 2 chapters this week.

Check my profile for links. Wedding ones AND beach house ones.

Love you! Keep reading!

xxxxxxx-MissMolly


	8. Chapter 7 HAVEN

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

My care free attitude towards a house for just Edward and I started to diminish as we drove to it. I was starting to feel a little apprehensive about... well everything. I knew I loved Edward and that he was the only person I could truly be with, but a small part of me was still really nervous. I wasn't quite sure why... but I was. That really bugged me so I told that smaller part of me to shut up.

Charlie had gone into the station early, so I didn't have to worry about explaining to him where I went. After we had tackled those few wedding details and taken care of my human necessities, we all piled into Edward's silver volvo and started down the high way. Edward looked at me and took in my nervous countenance. As Alice jabbered on in the back seat, (it really was endless; she didn't need to take breaths. That whole not needing to breathe thing still freaked me out a little.) Edward reached for my hand and brought it up to his lips, before smiling at me. My answering smile was timid, and he released my hand for a moment to pop a CD into the CD player. After he pushed the seek button a few times, he took my hand again. In between Alice's inane chatter, I heard my slow sweet lullaby playing. My smile grew more pronounced, and Edward's did too. He discreetly reached for the volume knob and turned it to the right a bit. Alice took the hint and gave up on conversation. It was actually peaceful, holding Edward's hand and looking out at the scenery. 

It was peaceful because the danger was gone. Well, discounting the Volturi, there was no danger. No deranged vampire out to kill me for pure sport or revenge. Despite the "impending doom" that was me being changed, for the first time since I had met Edward I was safe. There was nothing coming after me, trying to hurt those that I cared so deeply about.

We had only been driving for about 15 minutes when I broke the silence.

"Hey Alice"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going up to the Neah Bay, up north near the very tip of Washington. Right now we're on the 101 and when we get to Sappho we'll get on the 112 and take it all the way up to Neah Bay. There's a really small town there." Alice added.

A thought crossed my mind. Oh crap were we in trouble.

"Alice... Wait what about the treaty?! Isn't that breaking the rules?" I asked, worried.

Alice laughed.

"Actually I checked with Sam. He said their territory only went as far west as the beach, As far north as 14 miles south of Neah Bay, and 25 miles east of Sappho. Of course they can go south further, minus Forks, but there's not a huge forrest like there is near Forks so they're rarely up there." She finished, looking smug.

"I suppose I'm impressed. You really did your homework." I said, turning my head to look at her. She was sitting behind Edward so It wasn't much of a turn.

"Well I didn't want anything bad to happen..." She stopped for about two seconds, the took a breath to say something, but Edward beat her to it.

"Thank you very much for your concern Alice but I will not miss the turn." He said, looking back at her using the rearview mirror, glaring.

"Just trying to be helpful." Alice muttered, making me giggle. Edward never needed any help. He was good at everything.

We stopped talking again. Edward's CD was still playing, and I could hear it very clearly now that Alice had stopped talking.

It was Claire De Lune. I looked at Edward, and he smiled warmly at me.

"I mad a CD of all my favorite piano pieces. Do you like it?"

"So far two of my favorite pieces are on here, so it's a safe bet." I said, trying to give Edward a serious look. I failed when his eyes sparkled with laughter.

The rest of the trip only took about 25 minutes; Edward decided it was time to speed. I closed my eyes, feigning sleep but I really didn't want to see us crash.

I actually did drift off a bit, and woke up to a kiss on my cheek, and Edward's warm voice in my ear.

"We're here Bella. And I can't wait for you to see." Edward said, with tangible excitement in his voice.

I opened my eyes, unbuckled myself and stepped out of the car. What I did see, I loved. How did Alice know me so well? I didn't even know me this well.

I stopped out side the car and just stared, my mouth agape. 

I was looking at a gorgeous house. More importantly, it was THE house. 

It was a farm house style. Rich brown shingles covered the outside in layers, which made the white trim and red roofing stand out. There was a lovely front porch, and flowers on either side of the walk way leading to it. There was a relatively big tree on the right side of the yard, and from what I could see from the car, little bits of garden and flowers here and there on and around the side of the house. Past the tree there was a very small field of beautiful purple flowers. There was a driveway on the right side that went back further then the house to a garage.

It was...right. It felt like... part of me, in house form. 

Edward came and stood next to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Whispering into my ear, he said "I take it from your expression that it's perfect." I nodded and he chuckled. "Want to get a closer look? I'll bet the inside is as perfect as the outside." Edward said, and I nodded after him, still in shock. He took my hand, and led me up the walk and into the house.

The front door opened into a living room, and there was also a stair case on the right side of the room. There were doorways that led to other parts of the house, but I didn't get to see. A woman with shoulder length auburn hair wearing a sensible suit jacket, skirt and heels walked up to Edward, Alice and I.

"Hello there, you must be Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, and Mrs. Swan." The woman said. She extended her hand and introduced herself.

"My name is Eileen Greengrass, But you can call me Eileen. I'm the realtor for this house." She said, shaking Edward's hand, Alice's, and then my own.

Alice spoke. "Well, I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward, and my soon to be sister in law Isabella." Alice said, smiling at her.

"Bella." I piped up, making Edward chuckle. 

She smiled warmly, no doubt a selling point, and motioned to the house. 

"Shall we?" She asked. Alice nodded, and stepped in front of Edward and I, following the realtor and hanging on to her every word about architecture and wood floors.

Edward and I followed silently, looking at each one of the rooms. The downstairs had a medium sized kitchen, small laundry room, a half bathroom down stairs, a dining room, and two closets. After we traveled upstairs we discovered that there was a master bedroom with a adjoining bathroom, a guest room, a guest bathroom, and an office, or what ever we wanted to make it as she said.

After she gave us the tour, she answered Alice's few questions and left to go watch out for other people coming to view the house.

I wanted this house. Maybe it was kinda silly, seeing as Edward and I already had a home with his family, but I really wanted it. I saw all the possibilities that it held and I desperately wanted to make it mine.

Edward and I were standing in the upstairs hallway; he behind me with his hands on my waist, and his head down near my shoulder.

"What do you think, Bella?" He asked in my ear, his cool breath giving me shivers for the thousandth time.

My eyes started to water. Edward released me, only to turn me around and put one hand on the side of my face, willing my to look at him. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Edward.. I-" A stupid little tear spilled over, but in spite of it I smiled. " I love it." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

He chuckled, and said a little non-chalantly, " Well I guess we're buying a house today." His eyes were sparkly with the attempt to not laugh.

I sighed. "I guess so, but that means that you can't get me anything for christmas or my birthday for the next 5 years." I said.

He thought for a moment.

"It's worth it." He said, as he picked me up and spun me around three or four times in the hall way, making me giggle. He set me on my feet, and gave me a slow, sweet kiss. 

Alice came out of the master bedroom, and upon seeing us, she squealed. 

"You guys are going to buy it, aren't you?" She was all but jumping up and down.

"It would look that way." Edward said, grinning as big as I'd seen him in a while.

Alice ran to me and hugged me quick, then dashed down the stairs, no doubt to nab the realtor and start talking prices.

By the time me and Edward followed suit, Alice and Eileen were shaking hands. 

"Here Mr. Cullen," Eileen said, " These are the necessary forms you need fill out." She handed Edward a stack of about 15 papers. "You can mail those back to my office when you finish them-" 

"It's O.k, I'll do them here. It wont take me very long." Edward said, looking into her eyes and dazzling her.

"Oh- O.k then. Sure, take your time Mr. Cullen." She stammered, waling away.

Edward chuckled, and sat down at the table that Eileen had put out for this purpose. 

It took Edward all of five mintues to fill out all the forms, and he walked away to Eileen, handed over the forms, and started talking numbers.

"Alice?" I asked

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm so glad you know me so well." I said, looking at the ground.

Alice Giggled. "Me too Bella."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

You know the drill by now. Thanks go out to All Alerts and Faves, and the ever faithful and somewhat DWINDLING reviewers. I love you for Reviewing. You make me very VERY happy.

RindaRoo

jkrofanatic14

phantomsgirl01

Pellinorfan11

shipporinKIMS11

bellard

SillyLily619

I know this is kinda at a fluffy stage... But I usually (not always the case, but sometimes) don't know what I'm going to write until I start writing, and my brain obviously thinks it's important so... all I can say is if you're frustrated cause of the fluff (I know I am.) be patient.

And things are about to get REALLY busy. I have band auditions coming up in early May, which seems far away, but it really isn't,( I've got to start practicing NOW if I wanna get a better chair) plus the ACT...so soon here I'm going to have to start studying... but don't fret! I wont quit... it'll just take me longer...

Thanks for your patience and keep reading!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-MissMolly.

p.s- I watched Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire this weekend... And I saw our dear Edward Cullen! I'm so excited! I get to go to FORKS this summer!! GAH!

3M.M.


	9. Chapter 8 MELT DOWN

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**This is fast forwarded another few weeks, so beginning of July.**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Alice, our wedding colors are blue... but I don't want my entire house blue, alright?" I asked, eyeing her carefully. I was hoping that Alice wouldn't take my favorite color and run with it any more.

Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were all in a Seattle furniture store, looking for everything Edward and I would need for our house. And since money was not object what so ever to the Cullens', it was a very high end store, full of designers that I had never heard of before. I didn't really need expensive furniture, but Edward insisted, so now I was looking at couches and throw pillows with Edward and his siblings, minus Emmett who was hunting.

"Well what color do you want Bella? Honestly, we can't pick out much until we decide." She said, exasperatedly.

"I told you Alice, I'm doing greens, yellows, and browns. So there you go." I said, with a smug grin towards Edward. Even seven feet away I could hear his delightful chuckle.

"Bella! I need EXACT shades! How else am I going to coordinate?" She questioned. I was about ready to loose it with Alice... and that was a bad sign, since I loved Alice a lot and was rarely even annoyed with her. She had just a little too much control over my first house; I had already let her have my wedding, what else did she want? I was starting to feel glad that Edward and I weren't having our own children, she would probably insist on naming them.

I looked towards Edward with a pleading expression, but Jasper got it before Edward did.

"Alice" Jasper said carefully, "I think you need to back off a little bit. This is Bella's first house, you need to let her do things for her and Edward... That doesn't mean you can't be involved, but you need to keep in mind that this isn't your house." Jasper said gently, his eyes filled with only love for her.

Alice's eyes watered. If she could cry, she would have been. She clapped her hand to her mouth, with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh gods Bella" She said, her voice wavering a tiny bit, "I'm so sorry. I'm being waaaay too overbearing aren't I? I'm sorry, really, I just got caught up. I swear I'll try to do better." She said, coming over to take my hands in hers.

"Alice, it's fine. I do want your input, but this house needs to feel like mine and Edward's..." I stopped lamely. I was going to say 'and not Alice's' but I figured that I had made my point.

I pulled Alice to me, and as I hugged her, my eyes scanned the ones of those who were with me. Edward didn't have much of an expression on his face, but Jasper and Rosalie had almost exact opposite expressions on their faces. Jasper had a loving, humorous expression on his face, while Rosalie had annoyed expression on her face.

After Alice and I broke apart, Jasper stepped forward.

"Alice, why don't you, Rose and I let Edward and Bella do this? You guys can go shop and I'll tag along, and we'll meet back here in-" He looked at his watch, "Like, an hour and a half? That way Edward and Bella can get some stuff done." He suggested. I prayed Alice took the bait. I loved Alice, but I needed a bit of a break.

"Alice?" Edward said, rushing to her side. Alice had that familiar blank, far off look on her face."Alice, what is it? Alice!" He started to shake her vigorously, but she didn't respond. She stayed like that for another moment or so, and then she blinked several times. But she still had the far away look on her face.

"August 20th."

"What? What's August 20th? Alice? What's going on? Tell us what happened." Jasper urged quietly.

"Oh my god." Edward said. "NO! Alice, are you positive? The 20th? so soon after?"

Alice nodded quietly.

"Uh..." I said quietly "Would you mind filling in those of us who can't see the future or read minds?" I asked, wondering if in the middle of a furniture store was the best place for this.

Edward looked at Alice, who was obviously still shaken. She nodded at him, and he turned back to me.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer; do you trust me, trust me to protect you, and that since I'm nearly a hundred and two, I know what's best for you and myself?" He said, both his eyes flicking back and fourth between both of mine.

"Yes, Edward of course." I said. Now I was really scared. I felt my knees grow weak.

Edward took a breath.

"Bella... The Volturi... They're coming that day... To check up on you."

I sighed.

"Edward, that isn't so bad...Jane isn't that bad."Which was kind of a lie, because she scared me, but then again any vampire not named Cullen scared me.

Edward shook his head.

"Not just Jane. Aro, Marcus, Caius... and everyone else. They are coming. They have made the decision finally." Edward said, turning a bit paler, which is a neat trick for a vampire.

"Oh." I said. I was fighting the urge to faint.

Edward grabbed me up, and started whispering things too low for my ears to me. The only way I knew he was talking was by the movement of his lips next to my head.

I guess I was in shock, because the next thing I knew, I was Edward's car.

I shook myself a few times, and cleared my throat. We we're on the high way, heading back for home; I guess I blacked out.

"Well, that is rather frightening, but why was Alice so scared? I mean, I'll be human by then, and it'll be fine-" The thought died in my throat, when Edward looked at me.

"Bella, by then you'll just be finished changing. Alice saw you... She saw you loose control. You got very angry with Jane... and killed her. Then the other Volturi-" Edward stopped. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "Then they other Volturi Killed-" His voice broke, and he quit trying all together. Edward pulled over to the side of the road, and stopped. He turned the key and the engine shuddered to quietness.

Edward sat there, with his arms wrapped around the steering wheel and his head on his arms. He was actually shaking.

I laid my hand on his back, and when he didn't respond, I pulled him to me. It was unusual, since Edward was usually the one comforting me. I supposed that everyone takes a turn giving comfort.

His head was laying on my upper chest, and his arms were wrapped around my middle.

"Edward, how 'bout we go somewhere else, for the change? Would we be welcome at Tanya's?" I asked, hoping to distract him a bit.

He shook his head, but didn't say anything else.

I had never seen Edward like this... at all. Not even close. Strange how I was so calm.

I kissed Edward on top of the head, and went to unbuckle my seat belt. Then I reached for his, and started to get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, sounding a bit frantic.

"You're in no shape to drive... Plus you need to start figuring out a plan to keep me alive. You are my protector, aren't you? My knight in shining armor, pun intended?" I asked, praying for a sign of my crooked smile.

Edward sat up. He had a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were still misery.

I stepped out of the car, and so did he. When we met at the hood, I stopped him and hugged him for several minutes.

"Edward, everything will work out, I promise." I said, pulling back and smiling at him.

"But Bella-" He didn't get further then that because I stopped him; his doubt and insecurities with a kiss, and I knew Edward would get wrapped up in it.

He did.

I broke the kiss, and Edward was smiling at me, his full, knee weakening, absolutely gorgeous crooked smile.

"I know Bella. You're always right." Edward said, heading to the passenger side.

"Only when you're not." I muttered. His laugh signaled that he heard me. Just cant keep secrets from vampires, can you?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Sorry that took SOOOOO long... but I've had a busy week...ok weeks.**

**My sister is getting divorced so I had to help her move and get settled (right next door with my other sister and bro-in-law) plus I've been working like crazy to keep my grades and Auditions are killing me.**

**So here it is. Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for everything, and the REVIEWS!! They made me incredibly happy.**

**jkrofanatic14**

**Claudia95**

**Sarahteehee3**

**InuYashaBaby1**

**bellard**

**fullyxalive**

**Toshimi Reiko**

**phantomsgirl01**

**mrslovett41 ( I LOVE HER!!)**

**tashtash0**

**kayxcorexcullenx24**

**Pellinorfan11**

**RindaRoo**

**Thank you thank you thank you!! **

**And again, sorry it took me so long, never again. I would promise... but I really don't have much control over my life.. so I'll say i'll do my best to not let that happen again.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-MissMolly**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Author's note: **Ok... I know. It's been FOREVER.

I can explain.

I have ACT's on wednesday and thursday next week, and I've been studying like CRAZY. I'm actually going to a study session with some friends later today.

I'm really really Really REALLY sorry. But you'll have to wait till next weekend If you want a GOOD chapter. I could probably bang one out now, but it would be really crap.

So once again, I'm really sorry, and thanks for being patient.

I'll try to do one or two chapters next weekend...It should be a lot easier to do updates from now on, I wont have so much homework or have to do so much anymore.

Thanks again, and hang in there!

Love you!!

xoxo-MissMolly


	11. Chapter 9 Part I DISTRACTIONS

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Edward was mostly silent on the way home, only muttering things to himself that I couldn't hear or understand.

When we passed the sign that read "Forks city limits: Welcome!" Edward sighed and flipped out his phone, dialed, and put it to his ear before I could even blink.

"Alice, of course it will work... Because it's MY plan Alice...Go ahead. Look and see... What did I tell you? No Alice, I'm not cocky. Hey hey hey...Now that's just not fair Alice...Hahaha O.k. Alright. Bye." Edward's expression changed from calculating to carefree and even more gorgeous if possible.

"Alright Edward I've had enough. What is this 'master plan' you've devised?" We were in the woods now, only about 3 minutes from his house.

"It's quite simple Bella. I don't know why I even got so worked up before. I think it's because Alice's visions are so...vivid." Edward went pale for a moment, before composing himself. "Like I said... It's simple. Now that we all know what's going to happen, we'll warn them not to provoke you, and restrain you if necessary. See? Easy." Edward said, with a gloating smile.

As I pulled into the Cullen driveway, I parked and said "I hope for your sake and my own that it is that simple." Edward grimaced a bit, but nodded and kissed my forehead. Edward must have felt my tension, he asked,

"Should I take your mind off of this for a while?" Edward asked. Before I could even respond, he was opening my door for me. As I stepped out, he gently pushed me against his car. His hands were gripping my upper hips, and before I could even think, my arms were around his neck. Edward leaned in, not for my lips but for my neck, and bit gently on the skin just below my ear.

I trembled.

"Bella, your not nervous about the Volturi, are you?" Edward asked, his head dipping lower to bite and kiss my collar bone.

"The who?" I said timidly. Edward's hands had moved, his fingers now pressing into my lower back.

I felt him smile. Why did he always win?

His lips found their way up to mine, and then I remembered why he always won.

He broke away, smiling, and yet he sighed.

"Alice wants to talk house stuff, now that our crisis has been averted." He said, grinning. God. He was beautiful.

I must have been staring too long, because he said, "What Bella, what is it?"

"I just think it's profanely wrong for you to be that gorgeous." I said, smiling, wrapping my arms around his middle.

Edward shook his head and laughed.

As usual.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

This is not the end of this chapter!

This is only part one... I just couldn't bear to go this long without updating... I've actually been writing this chapter in my notebook for school when I have time...lol.

There will be more to come soon, I promise. Thanks for being so amazingly patient. I love you ALL. If you lived here or vice versa, I would give each and every one of you a huge Molly Hug.

But you'll have to settle for internet ones.Hugs

Anyways, wish me luck on the ACT's/PSAE's.

Love you!

ooooh! P.S. You know the guy that I had a date with? Well we've gone on a couple of them now and he told my best friend that he's planning on asking me to prom!!

I'm sooooo excited!!

Also, what would you guys think if I did a post 7th HP story? Of course It wouldn't affect updating this, I promise. I just want to know what you think, if you would read it, etc. Also anything helpful.

Reviewers will be posted with the end of this chapter...part 2...

xoxo-MissMolly


	12. Chapter 9 Part II DISTRACTIONS

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**I know you're just as tired of reading fluff as I am of writing it... so on with the show! Fast forward to a day before the Rehearsal dinner.**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Last chapter...

_"Alice wants to talk house stuff, now that our crisis has been averted." He said, grinning. God. He was beautiful._

_I must have been staring too long, because he said, "What Bella, what is it?"_

_"I just think it's profanely wrong for you to be that gorgeous." I said, smiling, wrapping my arms around his middle._

_Edward shook his head and laughed._

_As usual._

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Alice, please I beg of you. The Rehearsal isn't even until tomorrow. Do we really have to do all of this stuff now? I could be doing some really important things right now..." I sighed. Like spending more time with Edward.

"Bella, You already spend almost 24 hours a day with him. Now just let me have my fun and after this you wont have to do this again." Alice said, wrapping my hair in plastic. She was giving me some soft highlights, I had a face mask on, cotton balls between my toes, and Rosalie was buffing the middle finger of my right hand. I was surprised Jasper hadn't been press ganged into helping... But we'd only been in Alice's bathroom for about an hour and a half so there was still time.

Alice had informed me that in that time Edward had re-organized his entire collection of CD's, and was still playing around on the piano.

"There! I'm finally finished. Bella you sure do have a lot of hair." Alice said, taking off the plastic gloves she had been wearing. Even at super human speed, it had taken Alice about 25 minutes to just highlight it.

"Alice, why am I getting all gussied up? I know I have a wedding in two days, but I figured the 'pampering' wouldn't start until... well the day of the wedding." I said, watching Rosalie do the edges of my nails in white.

"Bella, you should know better. I don't tell secrets, especially not other peoples."

I groaned. "Where is he planning on taking me?"

"Who?" Alice said very sweetly and innocently.

"You know darn well who you little-" Rosalie interrupted me. She had been laughing but she had quickly covered it up by coughing. I knew better. Vampires didn't cough.

"Bella come ON. Just let the boy have his fun. All he wants is to take care of you and spoil you a little... You know, show his love and all that." Alice said, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

I sighed. I knew perfectly well why Edward wanted to do all these things. And I really wished he wouldn't. I had already tried to explain the whole 'thrown out of balance' thing to him but he hadn't taken in a word of it apparently.

"How long do I have to sit looking ridiculous like this?" I asked Alice, looking at myself in the mirror while I could. She would cover it or take it down all together soon.

"14 more minutes Bella. Rose, you almost finished?" Alice asked, leaning to take a peek at my fingers.

Rosalie took my fingers and looked at them carefully.

"Yeah almost Alice. I just have to put the top clear coat on and let them dry." She looked to me now "Bella that means for 10 minutes after I do that you cannot- repeat CANNOT- use your hands or fingers for anything. Ok?" Rosalie asked, looking at me like a stern mother.

"Yes Ma'am" I said, slightly mocking, slightly afraid. Rosalie smiled, and shook her head as she began to shake the bottle of clear nail polish.

Alice came at me with a wet wash cloth, and cleaned my face of face mask. She then spread this grainy stuff on my face and scrubbed gently with her finger tips, and then wiped that off too. Then the squirted some moisturizer on my face and rubbed _that _in, and _then_ she started to pluck my eyebrows.

20 minutes later, Alice had rinsed my hair, conditioned it, and was now making artfully messy waves with my hair. Rosalie was applying foundation to my face, and Jasper, who had finally been enlisted, was putting some weird spiky looking thing on the hair dryer. He caught my confused and slightly frightened expression and said

"It's called a diffusior **A/N: No idea how to spell that but I'm sure some of you know what I'm talking about. **You can use it to dry your hair but keep it curly or wavy." Jasper said.

"And you know this because...?" I asked.

"Because I'm married to her." Jasper said, jerking a thumb towards Alice.

After make up had been applied and my hair was looking like a run way celebrities', Alice moved me into her gigantic closet. I hadn't seen the inside of it since she had showed me my dress; every time I had gone back for a fitting it was always in her room. Apparently she had been busy, there were a few new additions.

She drug me over to her dress rack and looked about for a few moments.

"See anything you like Bella?" Alice asked, making a sweeping gesture across the rack.

"Why don't you pull out my sizes and we'll go from there." I said, completely monotone. If I couldn't escape it, I had just decided to embrace it.

Alice tsk-ed at me me a few times, then began pulling dresses out of the random chaos.

She hung them up on the small hooks hanging everywhere. A pale green one caught my eye; It was made of a sheer delicate flowing fabric. It didn't have two straps, only one that went over my left shoulder close to my neck, and it was embroidered with green beads. It was sooo pretty. And I don't even like dresses.

"Well, I had to manifest an interest in clothing, didn't I?" Alice said, winking at me. I pulled the dress on, and Alice drug me over to the shoe section of her closet and selected shoes of the same color and put them on the floor. They had short heels, So I decided that they were alright. After I had put them on, I followed Alice to her full length mirror in the closet and stared for several minutes. I never recognized myself after her makeovers. I head her giggle.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice asked, who was no doubt translating the preamble of the constitution into swahili or something like that so Edward couldn't see.

"Edward, you had better put your clothes on, Bella will be walking into your room in exactly two minutes and thirty seven seconds." Alice said, never raising her voice.

I smiled. On the way out, Alice handed me a matching handbag and a wrap so I wouldn't get cold.

"Thanks Alice... That wasn't necessary though." I said, and she beamed.

"You're welcome, and of course it was. Have a good time!" She said. She kissed me on the cheek, and opened the door for me.

There was Edward. Oh boy was there ever Edward.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

AHHHHH!! I know it's a cliffy. Sorry, but I ran out of time so it'll have to wait.

UGH! So I'm sorry that THAT took soo long.

But TADAA! I updated! Finally!

SO!

-1: NEW STORY!! HP Story. Chapter 1 is already posted. Have fun, reviews are greatly appreciated, let me know what you think and if I should continue.

-2:I got asked to Prom on friday! how romantic. I cant wait. May 17th! But that's not really significant.

YOU ARE! thanks for all the reviews and etc. -hugs-! (includes reviewers from _**Opportunities**_)

vampires-are-forever

aprillindell

InuYashaBaby1

Ms. Nobody

magicvamp

Rider Arya Svit-kona

JetLinkon

2kindsofcrazy

Pellinorfan11

Edwella4eva

Alice4Ever

kayxcorexcullenx24

HyperLily

Thanks so much everyone!

Maybe an update this weekend, if I have time.

Love you ALL!!

xoxo-MissMolly


	13. Chapter 10 TEASING

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**I know you're just as tired of reading fluff as I am of writing it... so on with the show! Fast forward to a day before the Rehearsal dinner.**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Last Chapter...

_"Thanks Alice... That wasn't necessary though." I said, and she beamed._

_"You're welcome, and of course it was. Have a good time!" She said. She kissed me on the cheek, and opened the door for me._

_There was Edward. Oh boy was there ever Edward._

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

My breath caught at the sight of Edward. He was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a black belt, a white button down shirt and a black jacket. He looked... well you know. Amazingly unbearably gorgeous. I looked at his eyes, they were that stunning shade of butterscotch that I always lost myself in. For a minute all we did was stare at each other. His eyes looked me up and down several times and looked as if he had been bit over the head with something rather large and heavy, like Emmett.

He watched me ogling him and smiled.

"I take it you like my outfit?" Edward asked, holding his arms out on either side of him. Still stunned, I simply nodded. Man, Edward sure does know how to work me. Get all gussied up and then pounce.

Edward took the last step towards me and placed his hands on my waist, drawing me closer.

"You look-" Edward stumbled for the right word. "... Bella there is no word. No word in the entire universe to describe you. You're giving Rosalie one heck of a run for her money." Edward said with a chuckle.

I blushed, and finally broke out of my stunned state. I placed my arms around Edwards neck and smiled.

"So, uh, where are you taking me? Is it actually on this continent?" I asked, and Edward laughed.

"Actually I was thinking Seattle, if that's O.k" I nodded, and Edward switched his hold on me from my waist to my hand. We walked down the stairs and were almost to the entry way when Esme called out,

"Bye dears! Have a great time!"

When Edward and I made it to the car, he turned my face towards his and gently pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled back, he smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded, and we pulled out of the driveway.

Unsurprisingly it only took us about an hour to get to Seattle, and on the way we chatted lightly about the wedding, the house, and other things preying on our minds.

I should have known that was his master plan, because when we pulled up to a completely obvious expensive restaurant complete with valet, I wasn't even mad. We got out of the car, and Edward subtly paid the valet. We walked inside and the

Maitre 'D asked for a name.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." And in two days I would be Isabella Marie Cullen. I smiled at the thought.

After we were escorted to our table, another waiter brought us menu's and another _two _waiters laid napkins across our laps. Then the same two poured ice water into glasses and left us. I started to peruse my menu but I felt like I was being watched. I lowered my menu a bit and found Edward unashamedly staring at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked, wondering if I had somehow managed to smear the infallible lipstick that Rosalie had put on me.

"Nothing, you are just too... amazing. Bella, there was a reason that I wanted to do this. More then one actually." Edward said, taking my hand across the small table.

I'll admit, I got a little nervous.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, folding my menu and giving him my complete attention.

Edward thought for a moment.

"Well, firstly I just wanted to say that I'm so excited about saturday, and that I can't wait to marry you. I'm so glad that you agreed to." He said with a small smile.

I chuckled. "It was only a matter of time until you persuaded me. I just decided to save face and say yes the first time you asked me. I had a feeling that if I said no you would have kept asking me indefinitely." I said, and it was Edward's turn to chuckle.

"It's probably true. I can be very persistent. But that's not the point." Edward paused,

"I really just wanted to spend tonight alone with you before it gets hectic and Alice drags you all over the place." Edward said, looking into my eyes. There was so much emotion in them it made my own eyes water.

"Edward, you didn't need all this to spend time with me I hope you know."

"I know that, but this was just something that I wanted to do for you. You rarely let me do anything nice for you; the reasons why I'm still not quite clear on; and I wanted to show you how special you are to me. Well, try and show you. I don't think that materialistic things can really convey the deepest love and affection." Edward said with a smirk.

Just then the two waiters brought us salads, and the conversation halted for a moment as I sampled mine. I wasn't much of a salad person, but it was delicious. After I had a few bites I looked up and saw Edward's plate was clean.

I looked at him questionably and he simply smiled. "They didn't even see me in the kitchen." He said as I rolled my eyes and returned to my salad.

Once when I looked up, Edward's face was in a frown, but he quickly noticed me and covered it up.

Alice had definitely seen something. And I didn't think Edward was going to tell me. Which meant I would have to try to be persuasive.

For the rest of the night, I focused on teasing Edward, trying to make him softer and easier to get information from later. I tried everything I knew. My flirtation with Jacob on the beach would pale in comparison to what I had been doing all evening.

And what's sad is I think it kinda worked. After we finished our amazingly lovely dinner, and gotten the car back from the valet, Edward drove 120 miles an hour home. And ever since our first date in Port Angeles he hadn't driven past 80, unless it was an emergency. I smiled at the slightly wild expression on Edward's face and sat back, waiting for the fun to begin.

We got home in 30 minutes.

and before I could even unbuckle my seat belt Edward was there opening my door. I smiled as he offered me his hand and I stepped out of the car. We walked up the walk and into the entry way. Edward took my wrap off of my shoulders, and placed my small bag on the small bench next to the door. Taking my hand, he led me up the stairs and into his room, where he promptly shut the door behind me. I stood there watching Edward remove his jacket and carefully hang it up in his closet. He was moving at human slow speed and it was kinda unusual, but I think he was afraid of spooking me.

Edward came back to me and started walking towards me, making me back up into the wall behind his door. He placed one hand against the wall next to my head, and the other cupped my face. Edward leaned his face towards me and his lips were only about a hairs breadth away from mine when he whispered, "So what was all that about at dinner? You nearly drove me insane you know." Edward said with a small smile. He pulled back a bit so he could see my face more clearly, which was good because it made me remember to breathe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with an innocent face, and ducked under his arm. I started to take off the jewelry Alice had put on me, and pulled off the shoes. I pulled my hair down from the clip Alice had put half of it in, leaving the rest down and shook my head about a bit. I looked back at Edward, and he almost looked pained.

"Bella you are not playing fair." Edward said, and I swear I thought he was pouting.

I laughed and said, "I'm going to go get some pajamas Edward. I'll be back." and walked from the room, looking at him over my shoulder before I shut his door.

I walked into Alice's room, and found her laying stomach down on her bed typing on a laptop.

"You know Bella, teasing my brother like that wont be wise for you, if you want to 'do things right'. I hope you know what you're doing because Edward knows what he wants." Alice said, not even looking up.

"Yes Alice. I know. Do you have pajamas for me?" I asked, standing on the middle of her floor with my hands on my hips.

"Behind you. Second drawer of the left." I looked behind me and there was a dresser there. I found some passable pajamas and went to her bathroom to put them on. Alice simply tsk'ed at me.

Stripping off the dress and the slip, I pulled on the shorts and tank top. They were a pretty mossy green silk and yet they were some what modest. I teased my hair a little, and walked out of the bathroom. Now Jasper was sitting next to Alice and as I walked by he shook his head and smiled. Alice elbowed him.

"Good night Bella. Don't worry, you'll have a pleasant evening." Alice said, still looking at the computer. Jasper sniggered. I gulped.

I knocked softly on Edward's door and opened it. There were three small candles lit on the night stand and Edward was laying on his bed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a navy blue sleeveless tee shirt. He looked up when I shut the door and smiled. I smiled back and went to sit with him.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

So sorry that took forever. I haven't been on the computer much and I've been having a tough time lately, I haven't really been able to write. My Grandfather had surgery and I'm dateless to prom now because it turns out that dude was a jerk, plus a billion other things. But I'm better now, so no need to fret. lol.

I can't promise an update this weekend 'cause it's prom, but I'll try to do it sooner.

Thanks for all the faves, and the reviews! God I love you guys. You melt my heart like butter in the microwave.

Alice4Ever

kayxcorexcullenx24

HyperLily

jkrofanatic14

Vampires-are-forever

ClassyDrama

Hanyou Heritage

TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie

magicvamp

chinmayee

InuYashaBaby1

Rider Arya Svit-kona

forbiddenluv4Naruto

Topaz Fireheart Storm

JetLinkon

Love you guys! thanks for being so patient, I don't deserve such amazing fans.

xoxo-MissMolly


	14. Chapter 11 REHEARSING

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Last Chapter...

_I knocked softly on Edward's door and opened it. There were three small candles lit on the night stand and Edward was laying on his bed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a navy blue sleeveless tee shirt. He looked up when I shut the door and smiled. I smiled back and went to sit with him._

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

It was a bit unusual, I had never seen Edward or any of the Cullens in pajamas. They didn't need them, they didn't sleep for God's sake.

Edward eyed my bedtime ensemble, and smiled.

" You look amazing Bella."

"Edward, they're just pajamas."

"That doesn't matter." Edward said.

I just smiled sweetly.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Make what easy?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled."I'll take that as a no."

Before I could reply, Edward's mouth was on mine, uncontrolled and different then his usual careful kisses. This was raw, wild and totally Edward.

I felt I should stop the kiss... I mean I was trying to help him keep his virtue.

Finally, after several minutes of intense kissing, in which Edward ended up on top of me, I stopped him.

"Edward, we should stop now."

"Mhhhmm" he said, nuzzling my neck, his hands on my hips.

"No, I mean now." I said, smiling.

Edward sighed, then rolled to one side of me, with one hand still on my waist.

"You do know that was totally and completely unfair." Edward said. Despite his words he was smiling.

"That was just my way of paying you back for this evening. I had no intention of teasing you that much though, I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry." Except I wasn't sorry on single bit.

Edward laughed. "If that's how you plan on 'paying me back' then I am definitely getting you a new car." I laughed.

"We'll just see about that." I said. I yawned involuntarily and tried to hide it, but Edward saw.

"Time for the human to go to bed." He began pulling back the sheets and arranging the pillows for us.

I reluctantly got under the covers and rolled onto my left side. Edward followed suit, his arm around my waist, and begun humming something I had never heard before. Before I could think to ask him what It was, I fell asleep.

**EBEBEBEBEB**

"Alright. Is everyone here?" Alice asked, looking as everyone seated in the pews of the church. Charlie, Renee, Phil...on crutches..., Angela, Ben, And the whole Cullen clan were seated in various places in the first few rows of pews. Alice started to speak.

"Ok everyone, I've told you where you're supposed to be. Let's move!" Alice said. Edward moved to stand up front, next to the wizened looking preacher. Everyone else Followed Alice to the back where everyone was supposed to make their entrance.

The rehearsal went relatively smooth. We got it done in about 45 minutes, Alice insisted we run through it twice.

Alice went down the aisle with Jasper, then Angela with Emmett, and then Charlie and I were last. After Charlie gave me away, Edward took my hand and we walked up to the alter, where the preacher told us an outline of what he would say in the beginning. A short prayer, two readings the vows, another reading, the rings, one last prayer and then the kiss. Thankfully it seemed short.

It was strange, I was nervous... and yet slightly excited. I never thought I would be excited to be married, but there I was.

Earlier that day I had given Edward's wedding ring to Jasper...best man #2...

"Now try to keep this out of your mind, I want Edward to be surprised. O.k Jasper?" I asked, and he nodded enthusiastically.

It was a simple silver band, but it had a very tiny diamond embedded in it, and in _tiny_ Edwardian script were two letters 'E & B' engraved to the right of the diamond. Alice and I had come up with it weeks ago, and it had just come in a few days prior to the rehearsal.

After the Rehearsal, everyone migrated to the Cullen's house for dinner. I didn't know what we were having, but I didn't really care, I was starving.

When I walked in, I was stunned.

Alice had put some music on, which tinkled in the background. It sounded like jazz. Their dining room table had two leaves in it to make it bigger, and Esme had set it up buffet style with several different plates and bowls of food, and silverware dishes, and cups at one end. In the living room, the couches had been moved somewhere and in their place were several chairs and a few small tables, which had blue table cloths and two small candles on them.

After everyone had made up their plate- the vampires giving various excuses for not eating- Charlie lightly banged his knife on a water glass. The small hum of conversation quieted, and he cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone. Firstly I'd like to thank the Cullens for having the rehearsal dinner here and for demanding to pay for the wedding. I owe you one Carlisle." He smiled and Carlisle laughed. "I'd also like to thank Alice for helping Bella plan the wedding. If it weren't for you, I think they would have eloped."

Alice burst out in hysterical laughter, along with the rest of the Cullens, and me. Charlie had no idea how close to the truth he was. He smiled, but I'm sure he knew there was some joke going on that he didn't get.

" I'll admit, I had some reservations about my only daughter getting at the young age of nineteen, but after seeing her with Edward, I know that this is all she wants and I know they'll be happy. I'm not one for words, so i'll keep it short and say Congratulations to you both, I love you Bella. To the Bride and Groom." Charlie finished, raising his glass up. Everyone followed suit, and there was the sound of clinking glassware. I didn't know Edward was behind me, until I felt his hand on my shoulder. He was smiling radiantly, and bent down to kiss me chastely.

Edward cleared his throat. I guessed it was his turn to make a speech.

"Thank you Charlie. You don't have to worry about me hurting Bella, you're a cop and I know I'd get my justice" Everyone chuckled, and Charlie smiled.

" I would like to thank everyone for coming, and participating in our wedding. I would also like to thank my parents and the rest of my family for their generosity and for helping out." Edward looked over towards Carlisle and Esme and raised his glass towards them. They both smiled, and Esme's eyes were shiny.

" Last but not least," Edward left my side, and came around so he was in front of me. He looked at me and smiled. "I would like to thank Bella. I won't waste all my good material from my vows now, but I would like to say thank you for always being there for me, and for agreeing to marry me. I know it was a difficult decision for you, and you've made me so happy. I love you Bella." Edward finished, and raised his glass to me.

"To Bella." Edward said, and our guests repeated the toast and there was more clinking.

Not caring that my parents were in the room, I set my glass down and stood up, walking over to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and raised my head up.

Edward smiled at the tears in my eyes, and obliged me by kissing me softly. I could hear all the women in the room collectively 'Awww'. I smiled.

"I love you Edward." I said, looking him in the eye.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward replied, as he gave me my sin again.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEB**

I know I know...

I do feel awful... it's been waaay too long.

I have excuses. So I wrote you a nice long-ish chapter.

As always, Reviewers, you are my heart and soul.

I've also updated my other FanFic, a Harry Potter one called _**Opportunities. **_

You should check it out.

anyways...

REVIEWS!!

distorted realities

best.time.of.day.is.TWILIGHT

Britt.Dan

ForeverBella14

Freddysgurl8904

JetLinkon

Captain Lady Kaelyn Blackheart

Rider Arya Svit-kona

BellaCullen91

iluvjasperhalemorethenedcullen

InuYashaBaby1

Topaz Fireheart Storm

TwilightatMidnight

soccer16

ClassyDrama

vampires-are-forever

magicvamp

wow that is a lot!

so...about prom...

It was ok... our theme was South Beach... whatever THAT Is. lol.

I had fun near the end. The beginning was excruciating, because I had to watch my ex-that I dated for nearly a year- dance with the girl that broke us up... but it was fun near the end, I got asked to dance quite a bit.

anywho, I'll review... when ever. School is officially out for summer.

yay!

Love you bunches!!

xoxo-MissMolly


	15. Chapter 12 SLUMBER PARTY

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Last Chapter...

_Not caring that my parents were in the room, I set my glass down and stood up, walking over to Edward, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and raised my head up._

_Edward smiled at the tears in my eyes, and obliged me by kissing me softly. I could hear all the women in the room collectively 'Awww'. I smiled._

_"I love you Edward." I said, looking him in the eye._

_"I love you too, Bella." Edward replied, as he gave me my sin again._

Later that evening...

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"O.k Esme, your turn." I said, smiling at the older woman.

We were all in The Cullen's finished basement, which held a rather large T.V, complete with DVD player, state of the art sound system, and an immense collection of DVD's to match. I guess when you can't sleep things can get kinda boring.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Angela, My mom, and I were all laying on the thickly carpeted floor of the basement with various pillows, cushions, and blankets, and we were playing truth or dare-with out the dare. So more or less truth or truth. It sounded odd but it didn't take long for us to start giggling away like eight year old girls. Even Esme.

"Oh alright. Rosalie, what has Emmett done that has made you the most angry and what did he do to try and rectify said situation?" Esme inquired, and almost immediately a look of thoughtfulness passed over Rosalie's face.

"Probably...hmmm. Probably when he looked at another girl who passed us. Then he tried to say 'Don't worry, you're waaay prettier then she is' and tried to kiss me!" We all started to giggle.

"So what did you do?" Angela asked.

"I kneed him in a very special place."

That did it. We were positively senseless with laughter.

"After about a day and a half of silence he cracked and brought me flowers." True to the feminine stereotype, we all 'Awwww!'-ed.

"So Rosalie, it's your turn." Alice said, looking animated.

"Bella. What is one thing that annoys you about Edward?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. Everyone else 'ooh-ed'.

I thought for a moment. Right when I opened my mouth to answer, The basement door opened, and the man in question came down the stairs with two trays, one balanced on each hand.

"Did you ladies order snacks and or refreshments?" Edward asked charmingly.

Edward went over to the small table that had been set aside from the mayhem on the floor and unloaded the trays.

"Edwaaarrrrd! Get OUT! You're not supposed to be here!!" Alice whined. She stood up and began to push Edward up the stairs, but she didn't make much progress. He barely moved three inches.

"Am I not even allowed to kiss my beautiful bride-to-be good night? Is that sooooo taboo?" Edward asked, throwing his hands up in pretend shock, Alice's hands still pressed against his back.

Alice sighed.

"Alright, but make it quick. It's Bella's turn!" Alice removed her hands and Edward turned around. I stood up and carefully picked my way across the blankets.

As soon as I was close to him, he put his arms around me and held me close. My arms gripped his arms near his shoulders, and his eyes smoldered into mine.

"Are you excited about tomorrow, Mrs. soon-to-be Cullen?" Edward asked, his smile blazing.

I thought for a moment.

"I actually am. Really excited. But also a little nervous." I confessed, looking down.

"Why nervous? You know I wouldn't leave you at the alter." Edward said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my left ear.

"I'm just afraid something will go wrong. Like Jacob objecting, tripping down the aisle, falling into the cake... That sort of thing." I said, smiling. "That's kind of silly isn't it?" I said, looking at him.

He smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure _if _ anything were to go wrong, Alice would tell you before hand." Edward's hand cupped my face. "I'm going to miss you tonight. I'm stuck with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle." Edward pulled a face, but it quickly vanished, with a smile in it's stead. "Good night Bella, I can't wait to marry you tomorrow. Everything will be fine, don't worry." Edward said, and then he kissed me, deeply yet chastely. Well, my mother _was_ there.

I kissed him back, and then released him.

"I love you too. I'll see you... Sometime tomorrow." I chuckled and Edward followed suit.

I walked him to the stairs, and kissed him again before he ascended them and gently shut the door. That was probably the last time I'd see him until four o'clock at least.

"O.k, I'm back. What was the question?"

"What annoys you about Edward?"

I thought for a moment. And then a few moments more. But I couldn't think of anything. The only thing that remotely bothered me was his insistence of buying me expensive things and spoiling me mercilessly. And that wasn't something easily explained to people like Angela and my mother who weren't involved in the same world I was. The world of glittering skin, sleepless nights, and eternity.

"Nothing. Nothing really bothers me about Edward. I don't know if he could say the same about me, but I know that there is nothing I can think of that bothers me." I said, and smiled. I knew he was listening and knew he probably had an indignant look on his face right about now.

Everyone in the room was quiet, with either a look of disgust or awe on their face, which then elevated to groans and awww's.

I smiled and happily sipped my soda. Esme caught my eye across our little nest and smiled. In that instant I knew that she felt the same way about Carlisle; That she could find no fault with him. Which gave me boundless hope. Perhaps Edward and I would never tire of each other.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

After Angela and my Mom had fallen asleep in our little nest on the floor, the rest of us went up stairs and sat out on the small back porch. I hadn't even known it had existed until recently.

It was enclosed with screens, and wrought iron chairs piled with cushions had been circled around a small table. It consisted of two immense stone planting pots turned upside down with a large, square piece of smooth limestone on top for the table top. There was also seated across from the table a built-for-two wooden swing that had been attached to the ceiling with springs.

There were candles everywhere, and the curtains on the windows had been pulled back to expose the sky with it's billions of stars and one amazing moon.

We all sat in chairs and talked for a little while. About things to come, things to expect.

"Bella, you do know that when we get the morphine into your system, it will probably still be very painful." Alice cautioned, looking at me with concerned eyes.

She acted like I was making a rash decision.

How could she have known how many times I had thought it over in my head? How many times I thought about everything that could go wrong, if it was really the right choice, and over all if it was a good idea.

Then after I had thought about it, I had decided that I knew what I wanted. What I wanted was to be with Edward, no matter the costs. And three days of pain compared to a million lifetimes with Edward seemed trivial.

"Yes Alice. You have no idea how much I have thought about this. I tried to convince myself to stay... myself. But I just can't. I need this. And as much as Edward will swear up and down that he doesn't, I think a small part of him needs it too. I love him, and I want him to be happy." I said with a smile.

Alice grinned.

"Good choice. Well now I can say I at least tried." Esme giggled.

I involuntarily yawned. Damn those human reflexes. Those would be gone soon enough.

"Bella! You're getting married tomorrow! I demand that you go sleep! The next time you'll be able to will be a long time from now."

'The last time' I said in my head, but I didn't dare say it out loud.

"Go!!" Alice said, pointing to the house. I put my arms up in surrender, and wished goodnight to everyone.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Ahh I know. I promise the next chapter will be the wedding.

This was just a cute one, and one to tell you how much Bella really considered what she was doing.

ANYWAYS.

reviewers... you complete me.

kayxcorexcullenx24

Britt.Dan

ForeverBella14

2kindsofcrazy

iluvjasperhalemorethenedcullen

xxDip-Dabxx

Sarah307

distorted realities

Rider Arya Svit-kona

ToriVampire94

Bob the Chicken Nugget -?why?-

EmmaBear21

Topaz Fireheart Storm

phantomsgirl01

I swear some of you come up with really weird nick names, then review my story just so I'll post them and look silly.

lol j/k.

Anyways, thanks so much. Chapter 13 maybe friday? possibly.

Love you ALL!!

xoxo-MissMolly


	16. NUPTUALS

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Last Chapter...

_"Bella! You're getting married tomorrow! I demand that you go sleep! The next time you'll be able to will be a long time from now."_

_'The last time' I said in my head, but I didn't dare say it out loud._

_"Go!!" Alice said, pointing to the house. I put my arms up in surrender, and wished goodnight to everyone._

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

I woke up next morning and had no idea where I was. I was sleeping on the floor with tons of blankets and pillows. Then I remembered that last night was my "Bachelorette" party. I looked around and I saw 2 lumps, one on either side of me. Oh right. Angela and my mom. I guess I was lucky that all we did was watch movies and giggle like young girls. Alice could have hired more adult entertainment. Thank god she knew me better then that.

I shook my head to clear the sleep away. Then I gasped.

_' I'm getting married today', _I thought. The thought completely slipped my mind.

I looked around for a clock or some tell tale sign of what time it was. There was a wall clock on the far wall. I squinted, and read 9:34 a.m. Ugh, the wedding wasn't even until 3:30. I contemplated going back to sleep, but then I thought about the hell Alice would give me. Most likely I would spend the next five and a half hours primping and getting ready.

I threw back the two blankets-probably Esme's doing- and stood up, picking my way over the covers, careful not to step on the two lumps. They were so lucky. It would maybe take them two hours tops to get ready. And they didn't have to deal with Alice.

_' What ever she wants. What ever she wants.' _ That was my mantra for today.

No matter how many ridiculous pictures were taken, sickeningly romantic moments that she pushed for, I had to remain calm. Maaan.

I climbed the stairs and opened the door. Immediately the smell of cooking food hit my nose and my mouth was watering.

I walked into the kitchen to find Esme stirring something in a large frying pan.

"Good morning Bella honey." She said with out even turning around. She had probably heard me get up.

"Good morning Esme." I said, taking a seat on a barstool that sat next to the Island in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are you making Esme?" I asked. She had peaked my interest. A vampire cooking. That was like a vampire buying sun screen.

"I am making Pancakes, Scrambled Eggs, and Hash Browns." She said, turning around to smile at me.

"I didn't know you cooked Esme." I said. This was complete news to me.

"Are you kidding? I love watching cooking shows. And we've traveled so much, I've been exposed to great cuisine. Even though I didn't necessarily want to partake in eating it." She said with a smirk. "Cooking as fascinated me since I changed. Kinda ironic isn't it?" She said, whilst flipping a pancake over.

I nodded and smiled.

A question popped into my head.

"Esme, If you guys don't eat, then why have a kitchen? Why not just tear out all this stuff and put something else here?" I asked.

"I guess it's a habit. I like having a kitchen, even if we don't use it. And it does come in handy sometimes. In this case our cover would have definitely been blown." She said, winking at me.

I smiled, and watched her. She put two pancakes and a small helpings of the eggs and hash browns on a plate. She then reached for a glass from a cupboard and poured milk into it. She served them to me, and then went back to cooking.

It was incredibly weird to watch her in the kitchen. Again, I was confronted with something I would miss a lot. I wouldn't need to cook after the change. I would miss it. It was something I did most days for Charlie... It took the edge off, and let me think. It was almost calming.

Of course it was delicious. What do you expect from a vampire?

As I was finishing up, Alice, Rosealie, Angela and Mom all came from various locations in the house and smelling the food in the kitchen entered chattering amongst themselves. Once they saw I was there, the squealing began.

"OH BELLA!! I'm SOOO excited! Aren't you?" Alice screetched, grabbing my hands in hers.

I just smiled and nodded. Behind her, Rosealie rolled her eyes. Angela muffled a giggle.

"Well Bella, I was thinking. I'm gonna have you shower. Then a quick trip to the spa to relax. Then we'll go to get your nails done. Then hair. What do you think?"

"I'm surprised you're not doing all this stuff your self." I said with wide eyes.

"Oh please. I think planning the wedding was enough for me. Plus this will probably take less time then if I did it." She said smirking. She stared at me expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have less then 7 hours! Get a move on! Clothes for you are upstairs on Edward's bed, along with tooth paste, a tooth brush, and a brush." She said, giving me a small push.

"Thanks for breakfast Esme." I said, hugging her before I left the kitchen to go upstairs.

At the top and out of breath, I made my way down the hall to Edward's room. I stopped at the door. I wondered if he was still in there, of he had gone for a hunt before the wedding. But before I could even knock, Edward opened the door.

He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. He was only wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. He had a tee shirt in one hand, and a pair of sneakers in the other. I could not stop looking at him for anything. The house may as well of burned down around me, and I wouldn't have noticed. His well defined abs stood out, and I noticed that there were still small beads of water clinging to his chest. Feeling a bit like a randy teenager, I finally looked up into his eyes.

Edward wore a bemused expression on his face.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, dropping his shoes and pulling on his shirt quickly before lightly grabbing my waist with his hands.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, unconvincingly. "You just surprised me that's all." I said. Edward smiled at me, and pulled me closer.

I let my forehead fall against his chest for a moment, taking in his scent. Man he always smelled so good to me. Then I pushed away.

"I have to go, Alice is waiting. I'm going to get all gussied up." I said, rolling my eyes. We both knew that if it was up to me, i'd put my hair in a ponytail and throw on some lip gloss and be done with it.

Edward smiled and sighed.

"Ok. I miss you. I can't wait until later when we have time to be together." Edward said,

"Have fun and I'll see you... eventually." He kissed my forehead, and left, looking over his shoulder and smiling.

I made my way to Edward's room, and dressed quickly, running into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair real quick. After all that, I made my way down stairs.

While I was upstairs, everyone else had gotten dressed. I was a tad confused.

"I didn't know you were all going with me." I said.

"Alice chuckled. "Bella, we're going to a spa for all your stuff. I figured everyone else could get pampered too." Alice said. With out any hesitation, she grabbed me and everyone else followed her out to the cars.

Alice had rented a black SUV for the weekend, and we all piled into it. It seated 7, so we ended up being pretty comfortable.

We were on the road to Seattle. Alice popped in a CD of which was mostly comprised of songs you would hear in a club. Or so I assumed, since I had never been inside one.

I shut my eyes and tried to rest. I certainly didn't want to look tired. Everyone chatted with everyone else about the wedding details, the honeymoon, the cake, and other stuff I only half cared about.

There was really only one thing on my mind right now. And that was after the wedding.

And that honeymoon. That was a complete sham. We were going into the wilderness. So that I could be changed, And the stupid thing was a day after the change was supposed to take place, the Volturi were supposed to come check up on me. That's why Alice had the vision she did. No control at all really. It's a good thing that my new family was already turned, at least they wouldn't be at risk.

I was starting to get a little freaked out. Just a little. But I pushed it to the back of my mind.

We made it to Seattle by 11:00, and pulled into the spa parking lot not long after. Alice handed me a small bag. Inside was an MP3 player, and a couple of books from my room. Probably to pass the time while boring stuff was going on. She smiled at me and my answering smile was just as big.

We walked in and a blast of cold air hit me immediately. All but three of us flinched.

It was one of the...for lack of a better word... Swankyest places I had ever been. Richly decorated, it looked more like a hotel lobby then an actual spa. I looked back at my mother, whose eyebrows looked like they were trying to visit her hairline. I know I was thinking the same thing she was, '_how much was Alice paying for this?!_ '. A very tall woman approached us. She was wearing a black long sleeved V neck shirt and black skirt with black heels and her black hair pulled back into a bun. This woman screamed sophistication. It was then that I noticed her eyes. They were a golden color. Almost... Butterscotch. No way. I had never even heard of this woman before. Maybe she was from Tanya's family.

Alice talked to her for a moment, and then said "Ladies, everything has been prepared for you, follow me!" and Alice headed off to the right.

As soon as I rounded the corner, Alice sat me down in a huge massage chair that had what looked like a mini jacuzzi at my feet. I realized this was probably the pedicure part, so I grabbed a book out of my bag and set it on my lap.

Then, a woman wearing the same uniform as the first -minus the skirt and plus black pants- sat on a small, low rolling stool near the tub and started to fill it, pouring various things in bottles into the water. She told me to take off my shoes, which I did, and she rolled up my pant legs. After the tub filled up, she turned on the jets and put my feet in. She asked about the temperature, which was fine, and said she would be back in ten minutes. Her and another girl started the process on everyone else. I sat quietly and read the book I had picked from the bag. It was "_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare". _Oh wow. I looked at the table of contents. I was in the mood for a tragic comedy, so I flipped to _Much Ado About Nothing._ I didn't get very far before my pedicurist came back and laid a thick towel on her lap, scooting her stool over to my left foot, and set it in her lap, drying it off. She then started massaging it... wow it felt so good.

After she did both feet, she cleaned them up, trimming my toenails, smoothing the bottoms of my feet with a pumice stone,and filing the nails so that they were perfectly straight.

She looked at Alice for further instructions.

"French tips will be fine." Alice merely said, flipping through a magazine.

She pulled a box from underneath the tub, and set to work.

She put a clear coat on, then did the white tips, and finally sealed it with a top coat. Buy this time it was 12:00, so they gave me these disposable foam flip flops which separated my toes, and moved me to the other side, which was mostly manicure tables. I sat down at a table, and the lady began. It seemed that everyone was in on the dress code of all back. Her nails were even black. Alice came over and talked to the woman, giving her instructions.

She filed, and buffed until she was satisfied, then she did the same thing that was done to my toes, except they air brushed the white part on this time. After she put the top coat on, she sent me to what looked like a table and chairs, but the table had two parts. A top, then an underneath, which held a black light, and then another flat part to rest your hands. Alice said it helped dry everything faster, and make it set up. What ever. I just wanted to get out of there. It was sooo boring.

After I sat under that for about 10 minutes, They led me to the back of the spa, into a small room. There was a long, high table, and candles. A massage table. Oh now it was getting good. She handed me a long sheet and told me to undress. She stepped into the hallway, and I complied. I could really use this. I wrapped the sheet around myself, and sat on the table. The woman knocked, and entered after a moment.

"Ok Ms. Swan. I want you to lie face down on the table, putting your face in the hole right here." She said, putting a hand on the round part where my head was supposed to lay.

I did as she asked. She lowered my sheet so my back was exposed, and set right to work. She poured something warm on my back... I assumed massage oil, and started to rub underneath my shoulder blades and neck. This gave me time to think.

I was really marrying Edward. About two years ago he was the gorgeous guy staring at me oddly in biology, and now we were totally in love and getting married. It seemed very odd to think about. But as I thought about it, it was right. I mean, if I was older the same thing would have happened; I don't know why Charlie and my mom were so opposed at first. Ok well I kinda knew... But still.

About half an hour later, the lady told me I was done. She dabbed at my back a bit so I wouldn't get oil on my clothes, and left me to dress. After I pulled my clothes back on, I walked back to where everyone else was. Everyone else was just now getting their manicures. Alice looked up, and smiled. With her free hand, she gestured to a girl.

When the girl came over, she said "Hair and makeup, I think. it's almost one." The girl nodded, and led me to the back. She sat me in the chair, and began, brushing out my hair. She was nice and a lot more social then the other girls; She chatted to me, asking me questions about the wedding and my dress and the cake and things like that.

"Ok Ms. Swan, what can I do for you today?" She asked, after she had spritzed my hair with a water bottle until it was wet.

Alice came around the corner just then.

"Tell her what you want Bella."

"Right. Well just as long as it's out of my face and it wont fall down in an hour and a half, I don't care what you do."

"She's different then most brides, isn't she?" The woman asked Alice.

"You have no idea." Alice said giggling.

Then the woman turned back to me.

"Brace your self Ms. Swan, your hair is about to look gorgeous." And she started working. She put some product in my hair, then she pulled it back, and kept pulling and twisting until she had it done low to my neck in an elegant cross between a bun and a twist. It had been fastened with a clip, and the top part looked almost like a fan. She had left small little tendrils around my face, almost old fashioned.

"Now if this falls flat, I'll be surprised. You're all done." She said. She smiled at me, and walked away. Because I had what Alice told me was a Cathedral length veil, we would wait to put it on.

Alice looked like she was going to cry. If that were possible.

She steered me over to the make up chair, then went to go get her own hair done.

The makeup artist took one long look at me, then started pulling out things out of random drawers.

After about 20 minutes, she swiveled me back around to see my self.

She had given me really doe eyes, with a soft brown shadow and brown eyeliner.

My complexion had evened out, and there was a delicate blush on my cheeks. My lips had been done in a rose colored pink. I touched my lips and came away with no color... It was one of those ever last type lipsticks.

I had pronounced myself done, and thanked the woman. Everyone else was finishing up hair or makeup, so I went to the small couch near by and sat down to wait for everyone else.

I had gotten through another two pages of Shakespeare when everyone else was finally done. It was about 1:30.

Alice looked at everyone. "Lunch, anyone? We can't take too long, but let's grab something quick before we have to get on the road." Alice said.

We all left, thanking everyone and piled into the SUV. Alice drove through one of the nicer drive throughs and we were on the road after about 20 minutes.

I saw the mischievous look on her face, and watched over her shoulder as the speedometer started to edge up near 100. But everyone else was oblivious.

We made it back to town after about a half an hour of driving at near break neck

speed. Thankfully, they boy's cars were gone, indicating that they had driven to the hotel to get ready.

"Alright ladies, it is almost 2:30. We have a little more then an hour to get ready and to arrive at the church. Let the games begin!" Alice said, and Esme laughed and even Rosealie giggled.

I followed Alice up to her closet. She helped me put on all the proper underclothing, and once I had stepped into the dress, she helped me button all the buttons in the back. She handed me my shoes, a pair of ivory ballet flats and helped me put on my jewelry. Funny enough, the dress was so light, I wasn't even hot, though I did start to get more nervous. I sat on the small chair and waited for Alice to put on her dress. I zipped it up for her, and she walked over to her shelves of shoes, and looked for a moment. I went over to join her and asked,

"Alice, how are these even organized?"

"By designer. You do know that this shelf right here is yours, right?" She asked, pointing to one in the middle. Sure enough, there were my prom shoes, and the light green ones from the other night.

"Interesting." Ok well maybe I _did _have more then like 5 pairs of shoes.

She selected shoes that matched, and very quickly put on her jewelry.

Finally, she pinned on my veil, and stepped back to look at me. Her eyes were so watery, I hugged her.

"Bella, I am so happy. I can't believe that you're going to be a part of my family. And Edward... I've never seen him so happy. You have no idea how grateful we are that he found you." She said, into my shoulder.

"I know. I feel like the luckiest girl on earth. I'm happy too, Alice." I said, my own eyes tearing up. "Now carry this train for me down the stairs. I don't wanna rip it." Alice giggled.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard everyone in the kitchen.

When I walked in, there were more squeals and sniffles. Typical.

"Oh Bella!! You look so beautiful!" Esme said, and hugged me close.

"Alright Bella. It's time to satisfy some old traditions." My mom said, walking towards me with a small bag in hand.

"First, here's something old. It was your grandmothers." She said, handing me a small gold band with a single tiny diamond in it. "It was her wedding ring." She slid it onto my right ring finger. "Something new is this." She pulled a small silver chain out. She gently pushed me into a chair and kneeled down, fastening it around my ankle.

"Something borrowed is this. I wore this on my wedding day to Charlie." She said, fastening a small gold diamond bracelet around my wrist. "And something blue is this." She pulled out... A garter! My own mother.

"Mom!" I said laughing. She giggled and helped me put it on.

"You're all set. I love you Bella, you look beautiful baby." She said, hugging me.

"Thanks mom. I love you too."

"Alright. Ladies, come get your flowers!" Esme said, and handed me my bouquet.

It was a lovely bouquet, with all white flowers. It was the kind that was meant to rest in the crook of your arm, and small bit's of ivy cascaded down about eight inches from the rest of the bouquet. It was full of white hydrangeas, white roses, white lilies, and white crocuses. Esme pinned a white flowered boutonniére to my mother, and Renee did the same for her. Angela and Alice picked up their bouquets, similar to mine but with dahes of light blue hydrangeas. I had a surprise for Rosealie, however.

I took the last boutonniére out of the box and pinned it to her gorgeous green dress.

"This is for you Rose." I said, and hugged her. But not too tight, I didn't want to crush the flowers. She smiled back at me.

"Alright everyone, let's go! They're waiting on us!"Alice said, and started for the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I nearly dropped my bouquet and my train, both gathered in my hands.

"A Limo Alice?! Isn't that a bit stereotypical?"

"No, Bella it's practical... Now come on! We've got to get a move on. You can't be late to your own wedding, it's taboo!"

I sighed. Then I handed my bouquet to Alice and gathered my dress in my hands, while ducking into the vehicle and I took a seat behind the driver, facing the door.

After everyone had filed in and the door had been shut, we began the drive to the church. I was starting to get a little nervous. I tried to remember all the things I wanted to say to Edward for my vows, but my mind had gone curiously blank. Deep down I was thinking that this was waaay too good to be true... That Edward was interested in me enough to marry me, that some how it had all worked out. I decided to tell my mind to quit waiting for the bottom to drop out and just enjoy myself. After all I was marrying the love of my...life? Existence? What ever.

We pulled up to one of the 5 churches in Forks... Ironic that Edward was getting married in a church..._shut up brain! _I thought to myself. All the girls filed out of the car, me last. I had my train draped over my arm as not to drag it on the moist pavement, my bouquet in the other hand. We all went inside to the small lobby right outside of the sanctuary, and Alice situated me; going behind me and straightening my train, smoothing my hair down, refreshing my eyeliner.

It was all happening so fast. Esme, Rosealie, and my mother went to find their seats. Suddenly Alice had lined up behind Angela, and my dad materialized by my side.

"Ready Bells?" He asked, and it was only then that I realized music was playing, and my arm had some how ended up through Charlies.

I took a deep breath. I had to be ready. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled, kissed my cheek, and the doors to the sanctuary opened. Charlie started to lead me up the aisle, and I saw just how many people Alice had invited. Well, I guess I had technically, I did have veto power... But over the months I had forgotten about how many people had R.S.V.P. -ed.

I saw Edward up at the altar, and I was glad Alice had picked a train that didn't go in front of my eyes... The look on Edward's face made me smile and I could feel my heart expanding. I know it's cheesy, but it's true. He looked amazing in his suit of all black, with a silver vest and a dark blue tie. His boutonniére was a single white lily. Jaspers

Before I knew it, I was upfront with Edward. Charlie kissed my cheek again, and gave me away to Edward. Edward smiled at him, then at me, and walked me forward and up the two steps to the priest.

I barely knew what was going on. I only knew that by the time that Edward turned to me that it was time to say our vows. I handed my bouquet off to Alice, and took both of Edward's hands in mine.

I thought for a moment.

"Wow." Oops. Well that wasn't what I had wanted to start with. My guests and Edward chuckled. I laughed nervously. " Ever since the first day I saw you, I've been fascinated with you, Edward. You were, and are, so mysterious. I immediately felt drawn to you." I chuckled. "At first, you weren't so sure about me. But soon after that we became fast friends and after that..." I trailed off. I had wanted to say 'even closer... but that sounded a bit suggestive. "Before you, I had never dated anyone... I had barely ever had a crush. But after I met you, you opened my eyes to so many different things." He smiled at this. "I've loved you since the first day I met you, and I don't think i'll ever stop. Being with you... It's the easiest thing in the world... It's like breathing. I can't wait to start our lives together. You are so amazing and the most perfect guy... Every girls dream. I feel so lucky every day that we're together; sometimes I still can't believe it. I could go on and on about how much I love and care for you... but i'll skip ahead. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I'm glad you sat next to me in biology." I said. The tears had begun to fall down my cheeks, but I smiled in spite of it. Edward's eyes were shiny. I could hear Renee's sobs from my place at the altar.

Now it was Edward's turn.

"Bella. I remember the first day I saw you too. You were so beautiful to me. You still are. I never thought that I would ever find some one that I love so much. But I have, and I'll spend the rest of my life thanking who ever is up there for it, and loving you. You truly are my soul mate... My everything. I'm so incredibly ecstatic that you agreed to marry me... And it only took two tries!" Edward said, and the guests laughed.

"I love you Bella. I don't know where I would be with out you, but I hope I'll never I have to worry about that. To this day I'll never understand what I did to deserve you... But I don't care, I'll just spend forever loving you." Edward finished, squeezing my hands. Now there were more tears coursing down my face, and I swear I actually heard Esme sob.

The priest read a short reading, and after that it was time to exchange the rings.

Jasper handed me Edward's ring and I took it from him, sliding it on his finger, holding his hand for the moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan- Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said, and released his hand. He looked down at his ring, and smiled. Alice handed him mine, and he took my hand in his.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Edward said sliding the ring onto my finger. I looked down and couldn't believe it. It was almost the exact same ring I had designed for Edward... But mine was gold and it had a small notch in the top so I could wear my engagement ring with it. My eyes widened, and he smiled.

The priest said a small prayer over us, and after the final 'Amen', he said,

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband, and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

I turned to Edward. His hands were in mine, and he pulled them out of my grasp to take hold of my waist. My hands went to wrap around his neck and we shared our fist kiss as Husband and Wife.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

SO! FINALLY THE WEDDING!

I am incredibly sorry for the delay. I've been working reeeaaaalllly hard -I'm a nanny in the daytime- and I went on a small vacation too! To Indiana to one of my parents friends house. AND this was a really long chapter, and there were _**a lot**_ of details.

Anyways... I don't think I'll have a big problem updating... My hours have been cut down a bit and im not on VayCay- sooo yeah.

Thank you so much for being so patient with me!

My lovely reviewers... God... Let's get married, ok? -haha-

Topaz Fireheart Storm

Madzx0x

Sarah307

distorted realities

2kindsofcrazy

jkrofanatic14

ToriVampire94

marney-chan

xxDip-Dabxx

RindaRoo

Rider Arya Svit-kona

Vronniegirl

Bob the Chicken Nugget

I love you all!! More to come later!!

xoxo-MissMolly


	17. Chapter 14 CELEBRATIONS

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

_**Breaking Dawn **_finally came out... Woo! Never to fear, I'm going to continue.

And If I ever find out who leaked _**Midnight Sun **_I will, in the words of my favorite girl,

"Cheerfully beat you to death". If you haven't heard about that, visit Mrs. Meyer's website at for the complete story.

Anywho, sorry about the delay... stuff to do, writers block, and a need to have this close to perfection.

-M.M

Last Chapter...

_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband, and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."_

_I turned to Edward. His hands were in mine, and he pulled them out of my grasp to take hold of my waist. My hands went to wrap around his neck and we shared our fist kiss as Husband and Wife. _

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, tilt your chin up a bit... There you go. Smile. 3...2...1... Good. Alright. Well that was the last one, I think you're free now." The photographer had just finished taking our wedding photos. This was one of the places I had put my foot down with Alice. I wanted a few with Edward and me, ones of each of us with our respective families, ones with each other's families, and a big group one. Alice on the other hand had tried to convince me of having about a million different ones taken, with different poses AND different settings.

Edward took my hand, and I smiled at him. Alice actually HAD booked a hall in Seattle,

("There was no place just right in Forks Bella!!") and while our guests had been commuting, we had been taking pictures. Now it was our turn and I couldn't wait. I was kind of nervous about the whole dancing thing... But Edward had made the same promise he had made at our prom, and I was looking to spending some quality time with him.

Edward and I walked over to his "special occasions" car. It was a sight for sore eyes; Emmett had taken it upon himself to tape a huge sign to the back that said "JUST MARRIED" along with several strands of soda cans hanging from the bumper. Typical. Edward walked over to the bumper. Still chuckling, he very quickly removed the cans, but left the sign on the back.

Edward then went to open the door for me, and Alice helped put my veil and train in the car. With a smile, she shut the door and waved. Edward got in next, and before he even turned the car on, he leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, as he drew back from me.

"It was a thank you." He said as he turned the car on, and put it in gear, heading towards the highway. He hadn't stopped smiling since he had seen me walking down the aisle.

"What have I done that merits a thank you?" I asked apprehensively.

"You agreed to marry me, let my sister plan it and put up with her, and you've made me the happiest I've ever been. Well, since the day you agreed to my proposal." He smiled again. As we drove, I found myself in deep thought. Tonight was the last night I would sleep... ever. Tomorrow Edward and I were gonna have some fun, and then that night...

I turned to Edward. He didn't look nervous, anxious... anything. He looked extremely happy... He was smiling so much I'm sure he was starting to get uncomfortable. If he had any reservations about tomorrow... He was hiding them well.

He looked at me then, and asked, "What is it Bella?"

I smiled.

"Just thinking about the reception." I was such a chicken.

I couldn't believe it... Married. I never thought I'd get married, let alone so soon. While every other little girl was dreaming about her flowers and her perfect dress, I was making a list of all the books I wanted to rent from the library. It was probably better that Alice planned it. If it had been up to me I would have bought my dress at the Port Angeles mall and had my reception in my back yard.

I heard a horn honk on my left, and turned my head. Alice and Jasper were passing us, and Alice made a ridiculously silly face out of her window. Edward laughed and honked his horn a few times in return.

What had I married into?

We pulled up to the reception hall about 10 minutes later; A beige building with a domed roof with beautiful flowers and small trees landscaping the premises.

Alice was already waiting at my closed door. Edward kissed my cheek before he got out and darted to my door to open it. Alice made sure my dress made it out in one piece, and carried my train and veil across the slightly moist parking lot until we were inside standing in the entrance hall. Alice took my veil off and carefully folded it and put it in a brown paper sack. Next she fixed my train so it was shorter. I wasn't really sure of the mechanics of my dress, but I assume there was a small button or something that kept the long train out of my way.

Back in front of me again, Alice primed my hair and make up. After a few seconds, she smiled and stood back.

"You're gorgeous Bella. I'm going to go get seated, they'll announce you in a minute or two."

I nodded and smiled nervously.

Alice left, with no resounding sound marking her exit.

Edward took my hand.

"Are you nervous Bella?" He appraised my face.

"A little. You know I don't really care for parties." I said, nervously fingering the dangling earring hanging from my ear. Edward took my fidgeting hand in his other one and looked into my eyes. I immediately blushed and he smiled back.

"It'll be fine. We'll only stay a while. We'll plead that we have to catch our flight. Ok? I'll be with you for the whole night I promise. Except for those human moments maybe?" He said, eyes glinting with humor.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled still. "Here we go." Edward said, and walked me over to the looming french doors that went into the hall. I heard the low bass hum of a microphone. Then I heard very clearly through the wooden doors:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" I heard clapping and then the door swung open to reveal all my wedding guests, and a small aisle that lead through a few tables to the dance floor. Behind it was a longish table where Emmett, Rosealie, Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben were sitting. Alice smiled and waved excitedly at me.

Edward's hand was firm in mine as he pulled me through the small aisle and over to the table, where we sat in the middle. All I could do was gape. I'm not really sure why I was in such awe; this was after all Alice...

The table cloths alone were like nothing I would have put together for myself. The round tables we first covered with a white table cloth, then a midnight blue one, then the sheerest silver one. There were tall arrangements in the middle that were basically my bouquet in larger style, there were white candles and glitter sprinkled liberally around the arrangements. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging precariously over the dance floor, and swaths of midnight and silver fabric were hung in a way that reminded me of a middle eastern tent, starting around the chandelier, making a perfect circle around the dance floor. Nestled inside the fabric were fairy lights. I suppose it was all very romantic.

I peeked at Alice. She was already looking at me and smiling; but her face was slightly apprehensive. I nodded and gave her a silent thumbs up and she relaxed a bit.

Shortly after they brought out the dinner. Luckily, no one would probably notice if the Cullens didn't eat.

Alice had gone for a DJ, which surprised me. I thought she would have gone for the live band, but she told me that "It's not the same Bella; It's always more fun with a DJ 'cause then he can play all your favorite songs without butchering them." So it was ok with me. After about an hour of eating and polite conversation with my guests, the DJ announced that it was time for Edward and I to have our first dance.

Edward once told me that it was all in the leading. I sure hoped so, because I didn't have a graceful bone in my body, and I was counting on him to help me convince everyone that I could at least dance without tripping. Edward held my waist in his left hand, and my hand with his right. Right as his hand clasped in mine. As the first bits of piano came on, my eyes got wider and started to tear up.

It was Claire de Lune. A little unorthodox for a first dance, but it fit us. What were we but unorthodox? But this wasn't just a regular recording... I was almost positive. This one was played with so much emotion, the melodies and notes were thick with it. A tear ran down my cheek and I looked up at Edward.

"This is you, isn't it?" I asked.

He looked slightly sheepish. "Well you won't let me get you a proper present..."

I lifted my face up higher and he obliged.

"Thank you Edward. It's one of the most wonderful gifts you've given me yet."

I lay my head on his shoulder, and we danced until the final chords of the song had been played. Everyone clapped, and Edward kissed me again.

After that we did all the typical dances. I danced with my father and Carlisle, while

Edward danced with my mother and Esme. I danced with almost everyone; all of Edward's brothers, Alice... After a while I went to go sit down. My feet were killing me. As I unbuckled my shoes, I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. I was still half bent over in my chair, but my shoes were off. My heart hitched and my breathing became labored. No way.

I slowly bent back up, and the relief that flooded through me was total and complete.

"Bella!" It was Seth.

I smiled. "Hey Seth, how are you? I'm glad you could make it." I said. I walked around the table to go stand next to him.

"Well I wanted to be here, and I'm also kind of... an ambassador. If you catch my drift." He said and his expression was suddenly quite somber.

"An ambassador? Why?" Why couldn't Jake show up?

"Well..." Seth shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how to say this Bella, but-"

"Bella?" Edward asked. He was at my side. I looked at him, and his eyes narrowed and then widened. "Seth... Why? When? For how long? Why would he do that?"

Now I was getting scared.

"What? What's going on? Seth? What's happened to Jacob?" I asked, almost frantic.

Edward grasped my hand tightly.

"Bella, Jacob ran away. No one has seen him since..."

"Since when Edward?"

"Since I mailed him an invitation."

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Thanks to my beloved reviewers. Im so sorry about the wait, I had terrible writers block, and I've been out of town and busy with starting senior year. I feel bad, because I keep saying that I'll be quicker with chapters and blah blah blah... All I can say is sorry. I'm trying my best though.

I know it's a cliffy. Hate me later and review. Your reviews are what assure me that what I write isn't crap and I should continue.

marney-chan

4vr17Vi

Topaz Fireheart Storm

distorted realities

Rider Arya Svit-kona

ToriVampire94

forbiddenluv4Naruto

Bob the Chicken Nugget

vampires-are-forever

madkat93

Love you All so much!

Until the next chapter.

xoxo-MissMolly.


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note-**

**I'm very surprised. You must all be very busy or have lost faith in me.**

**I've gotten 4 reviews.**

**Since the 4th. Maybe I'm just expecting too much.**

**Ergo maybe you need a bit more motivation.**

**No chapter until I get 4 more. From people who haven't already, obviously.-Can you submit 2? I'm not sure- It's not that much. I didn't ask for like, 15. Just 4.**

**Anywho...**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with **_**Opportunities**_**, since I haven't gotten very many reviews over all, and no actual reviews since June 25th.**

**I mean, if some people want me to continue I will, but if It doesn't make any difference to anyone, I'll redo it and make it a one shot.**

**Let me know if I should keep going.**

**Love you all muchos Muchos MUCHOS!!**

**XOXO-MissMolly**


	19. Chapter 15 CAKE AND SUCH

**Disclaimer-All Characters unless posted otherwise are Stephenie Meyer's and NOT mine, No matter how much I wish I owned them. Apologies for all spelling, grammatical, and any other errors that have occurred. **

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Yeah Yeah... I know. -sigh- Sorry. A lot. All I can say is that I've been working on this chapter bit by bit for a while now... I've been sooooo swamped.

I'm trying my hardest though.

I felt I needed a tad explanation. Vampires in a church... crazy right? Well I figure that if they don't need coffins, don't get burned by the sun, and if they can have a cross hanging in their home, they can probably do the church thing, right?

They are very un-orthdaox Vampires. More then usual. I figured I'd push it as much as I could. And I felt totally jipped by the "wedding" scene in breaking dawn. I mean, I know it can't be like, 2 chapters long... but come on. No worries, I still love Mrs. Meyer.

-M.M

Last Chapter...

_"What? What's going on? Seth? What's happened to Jacob?" I asked, almost frantic._

_Edward grasped my hand tightly._

_"Bella, Jacob ran away. No one has seen him since..."_

_"Since when Edward?"_

_"Since I mailed him an invitation."_

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

I heard what Edward said; heard the words come from his mouth, but my brain refused to process them.

"He... what? He ran AWAY??" I whirled around facing away from Seth and Edward. He had some nerve.

I turned back around.

"Why did you send an invitation Edward?" I asked. My voice was very careful and quiet and Edward grimaced at the tone.

"I sent him one, with a note, expressing my gratitude for everything he has done for you, and the little he has done for me. I did send an invitation, but I had made it quite clear that he wasn't obligated to go. It was his choice and we would love him to come but if he didn't we would understand." Edward said. Of course he did. Edward was as close to perfection as anyone could get, I should have known that it wasn't his fault. Jacob had simply taken it wrong or couldn't handle the reality of it at all and that was his only escape... escaping.

I took Edward's hand. "It's alright Edward. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come home soon, or we'll hear word from him." I said, looking significantly at Seth.

He chuckled. "Bella, the second I hear something about or from him, I'll let you know. I'm almost positive you're right about him. Something will turn up, and he'll be fine."

He sighed. "I was gonna wait until after your reception so you could enjoy it and not worry but... You're more perceptive then I thought, and I momentarily forgot about the whole 'Edward' factor." Seth sighed dramatically.

I looked at Edward. Then we both burst out laughing. Seth had no idea how perceptive I could be. Only Edward really knew. He knew from pretty much the get go.

Seth smiled, but didn't know why we were laughing. He seemed to know he was missing something.

"Bella, I'm gonna go sit with Billy. Look don't let this thing with Jake ruin your reception, alright? I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll let you know what's going on, ok?" I looked at Edward. He nodded and I nodded back to him.

"OK Seth." I said. Seth smiled, and went off to sit with Billy. That was also a surprise. I didn't think Billy would be there either, but there he was, sitting in his chair wearing a slightly outdated suit and burgundy tie. And not one critical look in sight. Maybe he was truly happy for me.

So Jake ran away. For someone who would and could rip a vampire to shreds he was sure acting like a chicken. I didn't run away when... well. Yeah.

Edward squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality.

"Bella, I think it's time to cut the cake." He looked slightly nauseated. I laughed.

"Don't worry Edward. I don't think you'll have to eat very much. Only a small bite I promise." I said. He gave me wide eyes, and I realized that, that statement was kinda funny. I rolled my eyes. "And I'll enjoy it for the both of us." I said, and he smiled.

As we walked over to the table with the cake on it, I asked Edward, "So, don't you miss food? Even a little?"

He thought for a moment. "No. I can't say that I do. I don't even remember what food tastes like now. Since we have different taste buds then humans, we don't taste the same, so human food doesn't really taste like anything. Well, anything pleasant."

Interesting.

We had made it to the cake table by then. There was a small crowd of people waiting for us so they could take pictures. And then I saw the cake.

If you could even call it that.

It was four layers with midnight blue fondant on it, and at the base of each layer, was the lace pattern from my dress painstakingly hand painted on in edible silver paint. There were no cake toppers thank god. That was one thing I had veto'ed with a passion. No way, not at my wedding. There were fondant flowers on the top that were dusted with silver edible glitter and there were silver and cream colored ribbons cascading from the top down to the last layer. Truly gorgeous.

I grabbed the large silver knife to cut the cake. Edward stood behind me, and dutifully gripped my hand that held it. As the knife bit into the cake, we looked up at the people snapping photographs- Renee, Esme, Alice were front and center- and smiled warmly. Or what I hoped was a ward smile. After I cut a very small piece for Edward and fed it to him. Flashes went off and it was so weird to be feeding Edward human food. I guess it would have been unseemly to hand over a mountain lion though. He manfully swallowed it, rolling his eyes and smiling at my awed expression.

He had a normal size piece for me, and he had a devilish grin on his face. I suddenly feared for my face.

I whispered almost inaudibly, "Don't you dare." But in spite of my comment I was smiling.

" Wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Cullen." He said, and before I could say anything back, he put the cake in my mouth. And of course it was delicious.

Edward and I spent the rest of the night dancing, and talking to our friends and relatives. Angela came up and congratulated me and Edward, Jessica gushed over my dress, and I even got a small smile from Lauren. A personal Victory.

Later, I was sitting down, just enjoying watching everyone interact. Edward was a few feet away, talking to Seth. Then I noticed Alice was carrying a chair towards the dance floor, which she set right in the middle. She turned towards me, and smiled. Uh oh.

She went to the D.J's booth, and grabbed the microphone.

"If I could have everyone's attention. Thanks. Before the lovely bride and groom leave for their honey moon, there are a few traditions to be satisfied. Bella, would you please come out here, and sit down on this chair? Edward I need you too. And also, All the un-married gentlemen, you're needed as well." She smiled, and started walking towards me. Would this madness never end.

"Come on Bella. Please? After this you can throw the bouquet and leave, I promise."

I sighed. "Alright. Let's get this embarrassment over with." I said. She squealed and led me to the chair, which I sat in. Edward was standing in front of me with a happy but nervous expression on his face. I smiled and nodded my head, letting him know to proceed. He kneeled, and there were a few cat calls from the audience we had at my left. To my slight embarrassment, he lifted my dress up, and put his head underneath. the expression on my face must have been priceless, because everyone burst into laughter. I felt Edward's breath on my leg, and small traveling kisses on my leg that gave me goose bumps. I felt him delicately take the garter in his teeth, and slowly pull it down my leg. After he untangled it from my shoe, he kissed my ankle, and came out from underneath my dress; garter in hand, looking victorious. It took all of a minute. Turning around, he flung it into the crowd behind him. It hit Ben in the face, and on a reflex action, he caught it. I laughed along with Edward, and glanced at Angela. She was wearing a blush that would put me to shame. Edward grasped my hands in his, and pulled me up from the chair. He kissed me softly when I was standing, then moved to the sidelines. Alice handed me my bouquet, and directed all the un-marrried women to assemble behind me. After counting to three out loud, I tossed it behind me, and turned around very quickly to see who would catch it. It bashed Jessica's face on the way down, who was too busy talking to Lauren to pay attention, and landed at Angela's feet. There was no mad dash, just more cat calling from the crowd and more blushing from Angela. What are the odds. I clapped along with everyone else, and involuntarily yawned. Edward saw this-of course- and started gathering our stuff. Edward's family assembled around us, wishing us well and hugging us.

"Alice, you'll-" Edward started.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll take care of everything. Just go, and have an amazing time in-"

"Alice!"

"Oops. Sorry. Have a good time wherever you're going." She said, looking slightly guilty. I rolled my eyes.

Edward gathered our things in one hand, and we were hugging people on our way out. Saying goodbye.

I nearly cried when I saw Renee coming towards me.

"Bye Bella. Have fun. Tell me all about it when you get back baby." She said, hugging me tightly. I tried to memorize her scent, and knew that I still wouldn't remember.

"Ok Mom. I love you."

"Love you too Bella." She smiled. She then went to hug Edward and Esme.

Charlie had been standing behind Renee. He looked miserable.

No longer able to with stand it, I ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Bye Charlie. I'll miss you. Take care. I'll call you when we get back." I said, traitorous tears escaping now. I pulled back. Charlie had a watery smile on, and nodded his head. I kissed his cheek. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells. I love you. Call if you need anything." He said. He gave me one last look, then turned to hug Edward-I couldn't believe my eyes- and shake Carlisle's hand.

After all the goodbyes were said-and promises to call and email were made- Edward and I made it to his car. We were strapped in, and heading back to his house to change and to pick up our bags.

"Edward, are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

He smiled. "You'll see." And that's all I could get out of him.

I really wished Alice has spilled the beans.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

GOD. I am SO SORRY. I have nothing to say but that. I got caught up. Anyways. Hope you'll forgive me. And I've decided to turn _**Opportunities **_into a one-shot. So that was partly the reason this has taken forever. Trying to make both perfect. That'll probably be up within the next 1-2 days.

Please forgive me for not writing fast enough. I love you reviewers!!

ForeverBella14

Topaz Fireheart Storm

Arya Svit-kona

ToriVampire94

coco-san

Readheart4444

forbiddenluv4Naruto

magicvamp

EdwardsOwnPersonalStalker

shipporinKIMS11

Sorry if I forgot anyone. Reviewers, you are the apple of my eye. Love you.

Until next chappy,

xoxo- MissMolly


End file.
